Back to High School
by BlackAngelWings321
Summary: Chloe has just started to get used to high school, she has made two new close friends and is getting good enough grades. Then three new kids turn up at the school and everything Chloe thought was real was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to High School **

One

**Chloe POV**

"Chloe!" I hear my name being shouted through the halls as I am packing my locker for my first two lessons of the day. Not two minutes later does a small, blonde perky girl come crashing through the halls coming straight towards me. I sigh and after putting everything I need into my bag, I close my locker and acknowledge the blonde standing next to me, all but jumping in place.

"What's up Liz?" I say to my friend. She and Nate are my best friends. Liz tells me absolutely everything and Nate is just the funniest person in the world.

"Three ... New ... Kids ... Today" she says in between large gasps of air. I think she was on the other side of the school when she found out and had to tell me.

"Have you told Rae yet?" I ask her. Rae is a friend of mine, sort of. We will sometimes eat lunch together and stuff but she isn't into the same stuff that me, Liz and Nate like but Liz being the kind person she is found Rae as a new kid and took her in. Now two years later I still don't really know why but I just have a bad feeling about her. Although she has given me no sign of her being dramatically evil I just can't shake the thought of something being off with her.

"No," Liz says to me after she has caught her breath. "And I think I am going to let her figure it out for herself. If I do it will be in the school paper by next hour and I don't think the new kids would like that. I mean they could be really nice and not care and everything but I just don't think they would want the whole school to know and I think they should have a say in stuff like this." Liz says to me. The girl is just so nice, I think that is why we are friends. That and also the fact that it is hard not to love Liz, she is like the happiest person on the plannet.

"Yeah." I say. We start walking towards homeroom together. Me and Liz have Theater, French and Math together so we see each other a lot.

"So, are you planning on getting a boyfriend this year?" Liz asks me as we sit down in our seats.

"W-Where here did that come from?" I asked her. Truth is I have never had a boyfriend because my Aunt wouldn't allow me to have one, ever.

When my mum died three years ago in a car crash my Aunt blamed my dad. Dad became really depressed and became kind of lazy. He was still really nice to me though which I appreciated while I was grieving with him. But when dad and I would make plans somewhere I would go to Aunt Laurens instead, when I was younger I didn't really understand what was going on. Then one day I came home and my dad wasn't home. Aunt Lauren said he had taken the easy way out because he was a coward. That was two years ago. I haven't heard from him but I'm not an idiot. I don't think he did run away I am sure he killed himself from the grief of losing his wife and being stuck with a child that he didn't want. But Aunt Lauren didn't tell me. Whenever I brought up my dad she would say he was a stupid man and pretend that she couldn't hear me when I questioned her further.

"Chloe!" Hearing Liz shout my name brought me back from my thoughts.

"S-s-sorry. Guess I was just daydreaming again." I mumble

She looks at me questioningly and I was sure she was going to say something when the final bell went and the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone quiet down. We have got some announcements to make. First of all for any of you who don't already know, we have some new students joining us this year one of which will be in our homeroom. I want you all to make him feel welcome which I am sure you will."

I looked up at Liz who was sitting in front of me and she rose her eye brows and gave me a look. I just let out an exasperated sigh and shook my head before turning my attention back to the teacher. Just as he was about to start talking again a man, no a boy came in.

He was 6'4 and had a large torso. His hair was an inky black colour and he had glowing green eyes. His clothing choice made him look like he was chubby, with his baggy sweatshirt and tracksuit bottoms but I could tell that it was just a cover up by looking at his face which was nowhere close to looking the slightest bit fat. Overall he looked quite threatening, despite his efforts to make him look less so but I couldn't dwell on that for long because he was looking right at me!

"Oh you must be Derek. Well welcome to the class, if you would please take a seat at the back over there we can continue talking about the new year." The teacher said. I stiffened slightly as the new guy looked my way and started to approach me I got a little anxious but realized he had been told to sit here so I took my bag off of the chair next to me so he could sit down.

"Hi, my names Chloe." I said sounding just the way I looked, like a 10 year old. I had boring straight strawberry blond hair that I put red streaks into to make myself look older. My eyes were a boring blue colour and were too big for my face and my chest was none existent. I was just about 5'2 and was one of the smallest in my class. I was mainly picked on by the popular girls in school because of each of these factors about myself.

"Derek." The boy grunted without looking away from the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to High School**

Two

**Derek POV**

_Damn I hated School. _I thought to myself as I walked into the tall building that had its trade marking stench of sweat and anxiety. There was also a new scent that I could smell though in this high school. Vanilla . Smelling it, my wolf perked up and growled one word to me that made me stop in my tracks.

**Mate. **

_What the hell do you mean mate? My mate can't be at this school! oh shit she could be._

As soon as I realized that my mate could actually be in the school, I didn't know what to think. Of course I was happy that I had found the girl that was made and destined to be with me, but then again, she would be human and wouldn't understand my world.

I started thinking all this through in my mind while I was walking to the main office of the school. I was greeted by an elderly lady who looked me up and down before handing me my schedule and a map. I followed the map to my homeroom and the smell of Vanilla was stronger here.

The smell made my wolf growl and pace around my brain, anxious to meet the girl he has been waiting for since we were born. Finally, I walked into the room and looked directly and the girl at the back of the room who smelled distinctly of sweet vanilla. At the sight of her my wolf jumped up and started running lapse around my brain howling at the top of his lungs. I had to turn my attention away from her so that I could listen to what the teacher was saying without getting distracted by her innocent face.

**I don't like him.**

_Why?_

**To close to our Mate **

_He's the teacher!_

**Don't care**

_*Growl*._

It didn't seem to matter that the teacher was at the front of the classroom and our mate was at the back, my wolf wanted our mate to himself, no matter what it took and who he would have to kill to get her. He was in his territorial mode and our mate was the one thing he wanted right then.

" - if you would please take a seat at the back over there we can continue talking about the new year." The teacher said.

I looked over to where he had indicated and saw my angel, my mate looking at me. I walked over to her and couldn't help but feel like a predator hunting its prey especially when she had those large doe like eyes.

Her baby blues where gorgeous and I felt like I could get lost in them forever. Her blonde hair had red streaks in some areas, making her stand out to me from the rest of the girls in the room and it fell in front of her face slightly. She seemed so innocent as she watched me and I couldn't help noticing how small she looked compared to me but it didn't matter at all and I actually thought it made her look cuter. As I got closer I could smell anxiety rolling off of her and it made my wolf growl, annoyed that she was afraid if us, or at least worried about meeting us.

I sat down next to her and was shocked when she didn't pull away. She came a bit closer and whispered,

"Hi, my names Chloe."

Her voice was how I imagined it would be, small and quiet but angelic at the same time. Upon hearing it, I couldn't think of anything else I could say without scaring her apart from my name, so that's what I chose to say.

"Derek."

We spent the rest of the hour in silence listening to the teacher talk a lot. When the bell rang I got up and took out my schedule, while I was looking at it a small hand got it from underneath and pulled so that she now had it. When I looked I saw it was my small, blue eyed blonde looking at my classes.

"I have next hour with you, wanna walk together?" She asked me hopefully.

I nodded and she handed me back my schedule. She led me through the halls to the next class and sat at the back of the room. I followed behind her.

"This seat taken?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled her gorgeous smile up at me. I sat down next to her just as a large group of girls swarmed into the class with a blonde haired Korean boy standing in the middle of them who I happened to know as Simon. My brother.

Technically I am adopted but I still think of him as my brother and best friend. When he spotted me he walked over to out desk with his flock of sheep following after.

"Hey bro, who's this?" Simon said. Chloe shrunk back slightly as all of Simon's followers stared daggers at her for getting his attention.

"I-I-I'm C-C-Chloe" She stuttered which I found adorable but apparently the other girls didn't.

"Stuttering freak." One of them said. I found her easily and glared at her with one of my most menacing stares. She instantly backed down.

"Well, I'm Simon. We just moved with my sister." He said.

She smiled and seemed a little bit more relaxed than before and it took everything in me not to growl at Simon for making my mate smile. As much as I want her to be happy, I want to be the reason she is and when another male makes her feel more comfortable it is like a challenge. I think Simon saw something in me that wasn't normal and instantly backed off.

"I'll see you two later" He said as he walked to an empty desk near the front. All the girls that were with him instantly followed apart from one who lagged back and _accidently _kicked Chloe in the leg. She closed her eyes and held back a scream as the girl walked away over to Simon's side. I growled lowly and Chloe looked at me quizzically. I put my hand on her leg where the girl kicked her.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and didn't even try to get my hand off of her which I was thankful for. Right now I needed to calm my wolf and assure him that our mate was alright, even using a simple gesture like holding her leg would be a start at calming him down. When she was kicked a small squeal came out of her that shattered my heart. My wolf really wanted to tear that girl limb from limb but I made him stay put and calmed him with our mates sensitive skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to High School**

Three

**Chloe POV**

After the uncalled for kick in the leg English was uneventful, thankfully. Derek had his hand on my leg for nearly the whole lesson and I didn't complain. It was a nice feeling having him so close. My leg was tingling after he had taken his hand away and I was very tempted to take his hand and put it right back where it should be. I couldn't help but glance over at him occasionally as well and if he noticed he didn't seem to mind.

I let my mind drift off to Derek. I didn't understand him. He seemed so cold when I was sitting next to him in homeroom but then when he noticed me getting kicked and taunted by the popular girls he defended me in a way. I pretended not to notice the way he glared at that girl from before, I think her name was Stacia, but I did. He looked really powerful and menacing and I didn't blame the girl from practically flinching. I would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't then decided to kick me under the fricken table .

By the time the bell rang the teacher had been making a list of the things we need to have remembered by tomorrow. When he dismissed us I decided to walk up to Derek and see if he needed any help with finding his way to his next class.

"Hey, do you need any help finding your way to your next class?" I asked him cheerfully trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

"Nah I'm good" He said and then walked in the complete wrong direction from where he needed to be going. I laughed and then walked briskly to French with Liz and Nate.

When I arrived I saw that they were both already there and they were talking with Simon who was sitting behind both of them and next to me. I walked up to them all and said a quick hey to Liz and Nate and sat next to Simon. As I was getting out all of my things he said

"So how do you like my brother?" I was a bit confused as to who his brother was and the confusion must have shown on my face because he laughed and said "Derek?" I immediately remembered him calling Derek his "bro" in English before I was tormented and abused.

"Oh Derek, Well I like him. N N not in that way. I I mea he see ems nice I guess." He looked at me a bit of confusion a bit of hope I think although I don't know why. Trying to keep the subject off of me I decided to swerve it more towards him.

"S S so you two are brothers?"

"Ha yeah, can't you tell we're twins!" he said jokingly.

"He was adopted by my dad quite young so calling him anything else just feels weird to say." He said I immediately wanted to know more about Derek. About why he had been up for adoption anyway.

"So have you met my sister, Tori?" I shook my head. "Here let me see your schedule." I got the small piece of paper out of my back and handed it to him.

"You will have Maths with her I think today. Good luck. Word of advice don't get on her bad side. She is a bit of a hot head." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh erm Okay thanks." I immediately warmed up to Simon he seemed nice and easy going. I don't think he is that different from his brother really. I mean apart from the outside layer of Derek Souza I think he could be really nice. And to support my theory I don't think Simon would take any crap from anyone let alone someone they lived with.

Just as I was thinking this the new French teacher came in . She was small and plump and wore large round glasses. She gave the impression of a being strict with the kids who were disruptive and kind to those who try there hardest. I did try in French it one of the few subjects I enjoyed taking and Simon made it funny. Always making the pronunciations sound really weird and interpreting the words really awfully.

By the time the lesson ended I had had to stop myself from laughing to loudly about six times and I had gotten a few dirty looks off the teacher. _Looks like I am going to be working hard on tonight's assignment. _I thought to myself just as she was writing it on the board.

When the bell rang I packed my things away and waited for Liz and Nate. They were both talking about whether they should ask Simon to sit with us or not. In the end I had enough and just turned around to ask him.

"Hey, Simon if you want you can eat lunch at our table. Doesn't matter if you already or plans or anything just wanted to give you the offer." I said looking at the girls that where already surrounding him as I added the bit about having other options. Ignoring the dirty looks I got off some of the girls I turned back around to my friends who were looking at me like I had grown a third arm.

"What?" I asked them both.

"You just talked to Simon Bae with all of his followers around him!" Nate said sounding really happy. He held out his hand which I then slapped mine against. We then all walked to lunch laughing at the looks on those girls faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to High School**

Four

**Derek POV**

I tried to listen in math. I really did. But my mind kept on wondering off to a certain small perky blonde. I just couldn't stop myself. Her scent was like a lovers embrace when I smelt it. It was so pure and delicate, like her.

It didn't help me much when my wolf was sending me various scenarios of me and Chloe together. I can't say that I didn't like nearly all of the images I saw but it was just too distracting. I will say that my wolf does have a very imaginative way of looking at things though.

I paid as much attention as I could to the teacher but didn't manage to learn anything in the lesson that I didn't already know already.

**What do you think she is doing right now?**

My wolf asked me while I was solving one of the equations from my assignment for tonight that was due in next week.

_Don't care_

I hissed at him. He was only ever good for survival tactics and the occasional good idea or two when it came to sleeping or eating. Other than that, he was just as much as a pain in the ass as Tori. I did wonder though what she was doing. I think she was going to French which I know Simon has at some point in the day. I hope them to get along all though I am not that worried, Simon talks to anyone and Chloe seems to be friendly around anyone or at least civil to those who didn't deserve it.

**Just hope that Simon isn't too friendly with her. ** My wolf said and I had to hold back a growl.

It wasn't unheard of that Simon was a player and a flirt. So the idea of him going after Chloe was likely. I really didn't like the thought of them two going out together. It would mean hurting Chloe in the end and betraying Simon.

I made my thoughts stay away from Simon and Chloe and the possibility of them two getting together and focused on just Chloe. She looked smug this morning when I went to my math class. I didn't understand why at first but then I realised I had turned down an offer to be shown where my classroom was and had ended up going the wrong way when I declined. I must have looked like an idiot but I felt happy that I was able to make her feel if nothing else a bit happy.

**Keep on making yourself look like an idiot, yeah that will really win her over**

I chose just to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. I barely realised the bell had gone until nearly everyone was already headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. I just headed straight to the library. It was the one place I actually new my way towards, since I had gone there before classes this morning. I headed straight to a back table and dumped my bag on the floor. Then I got out my maths homework from that hour and started doing it. Within ten minutes I had already completed that ad was on to my English assignment.

**Chloe POV **

We decided to stop off at the lockers before we headed to the cafeteria. We went to Liz's first so she could get her art supplies. I don't get why she does art. She is amazing at it and everything and I don't think she actually learns anything from it so I don't see the point. Then again she might think the same thing about me and theatre.

After Liz had finished at hers we went to Nate's locker. His locker must be the worst kept locker I have ever seen in my entire life. He has food packets all over it and his books are just a pile on top of each other. I don't get how he can keep it like that. We started talking about the newest horror film that was coming out this weekend and where making plans to go and see it when a ghost came and asked to speak with me. I nodded my head slightly and told Liz and Nate I needed to go to the library for my English assignment.

I hated lying to them both but they didn't know about my powers. Its not something that I tell people on a regular bases and I am sure that I could trust them and everything but I just don't know how I would bring it up after not telling them for so long.

After leaving them I headed to the library with the ghost next to me. She looked to be around my age maybe the year above which made me feel sorry for her. She had died very young. I didn't mind talking to the ghosts at the school that much anymore because most of the time they were nice and I felt sorry for them. I would chat to them in private and most of the time that was all they wanted. To talk and have a small part of being alive again given to them. When I got to the library I went to the back and started looking at the books on the shelves.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your Chloe Saunders right?" you might not know me. I am Rebecca Waters. I was the writer of the school paper before I died. She said. She looked sad when she talked about being dead so I didn't ask how she died.

"How old are you?" I asked. "17" She said.

She looked like a nice girl. She was quite tall and had long brown hair that fell to her waist. She was very pale apart from her cheeks that were tainted a faint pink colour. Her nose was dotted with freckles and she wore small, thin glasses. I could imagine myself as being friends with her.

"You know the new kids?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I whispered not looking away from the books while we talked.

"Do you like them. I mean have you met any?"

"I have and I do like them. Simon seems really nice and friendly and Derek, well I am trying to figure him out. I think he could be a nice guy but he puts up a hard front in front of people and that is what scares them." I told her honestly still keeping my voice just under a whisper.

"Oh okay. I like you Chloe. Your not like the other one. You talk and listen to ghosts like me." She said.

"Wait is there another person like me at the school?" I asked her.

"What? No, course not!" she said to quickly.

"Its okay I wont ask. You can stay with me though if you like. I don't mind talking to ghosts. It makes my day more interesting." I said with a smile. She looked at me and smiled a really big goofy smile.

"Thank you Chloe. You don't know how much this means to me!" she said. She then zoomed off out of the library and left me there sighing inwardly.

I left the library 5 minutes later and went to my locker. After I got all of my things for my next lesson and changed over my books I headed towards my next lesson so I could wait to be let inside. My next lesson was Math and I hate Math. Mostly because I suck at it and won't need it when I grow up. Still I endure the pain that is algebraic equations.

When I stepped in I saw that the teacher was already in there talking to another student I know to be Royce Banks. Thankfully I don't have any classes with him, he is the worst student in the school, next to Liam Malloy. They are the both the biggest dicks in the school. There is this other boy Russell but he doesn't really talk or do much so I can't say that I hate him like I do the other two.

I tried to leave the room un noticed but the door creaked and Royce's head swooped to look at me. I can' t say I think he considered handsome. Compared to Derek he is as blunt as anything _Wait why am I thinking about Derek. _I mentally shook myself and then continued swoon over him. But not me. I just looked back at him not showing him how he got to me. His eyes sparkled with mischief and a saw a flash come across them but it came to quick for me to see what it was. He laughed then with one look at the teacher left the room and bumped against me purposefully.

I just walked to my seat next to the window and sat down, putting all of my books down with me as I waited for the torture to begin.

**A/N ****Hi guys so I am really hoping that you like the story so far. I am hoping to add some new characters to it to make it more original. So I want to know what you guys all think a good name and type of character they should be. It can be a girl or boy and they don't have to be a supernatural or anything either. So let me know what you all think cos it makes my day to see what you all put. Thanks for my followers and Reviewers I hope you guys all liked the new chapter. I think I have rambled long enough now so I'll just say BYE! **

**P.S I am gonna try to update and post new stuff nearly every week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to High School**

Five

**Chloe POV **

I can now tell you three facts about Maths.

I hate it

Pi= 3.14

It's confusing

I seriously don't get why I can't drop the subject. I mean, sure if I was going to be a mathematician or something then I can see how it would be relevant but seeing as scriptwriter/director doesn't involve math I really don't have the heart, time or energy for it. It doesn't help that there is an incredibly smart girl in my group who is amazing at all the work we do. She has her hand up for every question so the teacher just assumes we all know what we are doing. The girl isn't even that nice. She is one of the popular girls that has actually got a brain in her head so she has a right to do whatever she wants. She was told to tutor me once. Didn't go so well.

I waited at the library like we said we would but then she didn't turn up and I had fallen asleep at the back so my Aunt got worried. Then I couldn't get a shower because the girls changing rooms is where the popular girls plot their evil schemes. One of the worst days of my life. I didn't say anything to her though, that would just lead to more trouble that I didn't need.

Liz tried to tutor me as well but I felt really bad for making her be so patient with me and felt stupid for not being able to do something that should come easily.

I hadn't listened to the teacher in the lesson, nothing new there. I tried for the most part but then didn't get it so just got out my notebook and worked on one of my newest scripts. By the time Maths was finished I was thoroughly relieved. Not only was the lesson over but I would be with Liz for Theatre, my favourite subject by far.

When I got there I noticed nobody else was there so I just sat at one of the tables I the middle of the room and took out my script to start working on. As I waited for the rest of the class to make an appearance I worked on one of the scarier scenes in mu film. By the time I finished the scene most of the people in my class had shown up and Liz was walking through the door with a girl I didn't recognise talking to her. I put away my script as she started walking towards me with the other girl following behind her.

"Hey Liz!" I said to her looking up at her and then sneaking a look at the other girl.

She was wearing a black tank top and a short black leather skirt that ended just a few inches above her knees. Her hair was jet black and spikey and matched the look. Her eyes were a dark mossy green colour. Over all she was the complete opposite of Liz who was wearing a long sleeved light blue top and dark blue jeans. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high pony and her blue eyes were looking at me looking at the two of them.

"Oh this is Tori. We are in the same Geometry class together." She explained to me.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You just moved schools right?" I asked her politely.

"Yeah. What of it!" she snapped at me.

"N n n nothin jus talked to your b b brothers is all." I stuttered. She scared me, when I get scared or nervous I stutter making me look like a big idiot.

She scoffed then walked away to another table. Liz sat down next to me when the teacher walked in. Her name is Miss Roberts. She is fairly young and like Liz has way to much energy.

"So what do you think of her?" Liz whispered

"Who?" I asked wondering if she was talking about the teacher or Tori.

"Tori. She wasn't like that before. I think she just doesn't like talking about moving." Liz said

"S she seems o o okay I guess." I said.

Then there was no more room to talk as the teacher began the lesson. We did some trust exercises first by falling into each others arms and then directing one and other around the room without bumping into anyone. I did really poorly and kept going the opposite way or dropping Liz when she fell into my wiggly worms that I call arms. She didn't say anything though, she would just walk it off.

When the lesson ended I was sure me and Liz where both going to have our own fair share of bruises tomorrow and could already see one forming on my arm from when I walked into a table corner.

I went to my next class which was a free period and walked in to find Derek sitting next to the spot that I usually sit in. I smiled slightly though I don't know why and walked up to my desk.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked not wanting to get on the bad side of another new kid.

"Sure" he grunted.

I slipped my bag off my shoulder and sat down. I pulled out my Maths assignment and got out all of my other things while everyone else was arriving.

Derek just sat there reading a book I didn't recognise. I settled down and started on my math homework only to find ten minutes later that I needed to actually know the formulae to do the work. I sighed and tried doing the sums over and over again ripping the page slightly with the amount of rubbing out I had done in so little time.

"I didn't get that either when I first tried it." A voice said from in front of me.

I jumped at the sudden noise so close in the silence of the classroom. I looked up to find Rebecca standing in front of me hovering over the page.

"Sorry, I know you can't talk but can you any yes or no questions please. I am just so bored!" she said.

I nodded my head slightly and she did a small happy dance getting up on all of the desks and jumping on each of them. I sighed shook my head and followed her as she jumped across the classroom, really wanting her to stop but I couldn't say anything. Then I got back to my work which irritatingly enough hadn't gotten any easier while I was distracted.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Having problems?" A voice next to me asked I looked up to see Derek looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I just don't get the work that we are doing." I whispered to him looking down at my sheet.

"Want help? I'm kind of good at math and it would get me out of the house for a while. "

He said running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his neck slightly before looking at me.

"I would love that! Here," I scribbled my phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Just text me when your free." I said. He looked at the piece of paper then nodded. Looking back at his book. I looked at the clock and noticed there was only ten fifteen minutes left. I put my maths stuff away and got out my script. As I was working on it Rebecca came up in front of me and squealed.

"OMG you two are soooooo going to get together!" she wooped and ran around the classroom like a mad man shouting about it even though it fell upon deaf ears. I packed up my stuff when the bell rang and walked out of the classroom smiling at Derek before I left and then headed to my car parked out front.

**Hi guys. So this was mainly Chloe's point of view. I am going to put Derek's view in my next chapter and I think that will mainly be about him. Thank you for your suggestions I am going to be using the new Characters shortly. Please tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to High School**

Six

**Derek POV**

_Why the hell had I just done that?_ I thought to myself. After I had told Chloe that I would tutor her I was unbelievably proud. Well I think that was my wolf but I didn't care.

**You are a fucking genious! **my wolf was running and howling all over again now that he knew we were going to be spending time with our mate.

Chloe was looking at something in the room that was apparently moving because every so often she would move her head to get a better look at whatever it was. I tried to brush it off but then I thought about in the library. She didn't know but I just happened to be a bookcase away from her and she was whispering to herself about something. She would occasionally look up at the bookcase where I was hovering and just when I thought she was looking at me I noticed her eyes were fixed on something directly in front of her.

My wolf now thought she was a necromancer and I really wanted her to be one so I could tell or even show her what I was without her getting too scared.

Through our free period I watched as Chloe struggled and tried to act like I didn't notice but it was incredibly hard because she was making really cute frustrated noises and would keep on putting her head in her hands which led to some her falling in front of her face. It was really hard not to take her in my arms right then and then but somehow I resisted. Half way through Chloe rolled up her sleeves to reveal her skinny pale arms. I carried on reading but my eyes where brought away from my book as I saw a flash of something purple on her arm. I put my book on the desk and looked at Chloe who was looking at me with a question on her face. I gently took her arm in my hands and could hear her heart speed up by my touch like it had in English when she had been kicked but then I thought it was because of the force of the kick.

"Who did this to you?" I nearly growled out.

"I d d did it in theatre. I ran int table." She stuttered.

I carefully ran my fingers across her bruise that was a nasty shade of purple.

"does it hurt?" I asked her

"n n not r r really." She whispered

" I looked at her face to see her biting her lip and watching my hand as it moved across her arm.

Her head shot up though and stared at the place in front of her. There was nothing there though. I took my hand away from her and looked at my book but I didn't miss the look of loneliness that flashed across her face when I did.

**She doesn't know it yet but she loves us just as much as we do her. **

_Yeah somehow I doubt that. _I said to my wolf

**Chloe POV**

His hands where so soft and smooth as they travelled along my arm. It felt so nice just to be touched by him and my breathing came slightly more quickly. My heart was pounding through my chest and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. Wherever he touched would leave a warm tingling sensation and I just wanted more of him. I have never experienced anything like this ever in my life. Nothing could compare to the feeling that was him around me. I could feel his gaze on me but at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to remember this moment and re live is so many times.

Then of course Rebecca had to come in and ruin it. She came up to the desk and squealed in my ear making me jump. Derek took his hand away much to my disappointment and I really wanted to scream at Rebecca for ruining that moment of true happiness. I have been depressed and sad ever since my mum died and dad left. My Aunt tries hard but she doesn't know how to look after me and she hits me a lot. I can cover up most of the bruises and stuff. She hasn't hit me for a while which I think is an improvement.

Then I carried on with my math trying to get Derek Souza out of my mind.

_I am not like that. I am not clingy or needy but feeling him on me. Just that small bit of contact! It hadn't affected him at all. I need to stop. Its his first day for gods sake. I should just forget about him. _

When the bell went I took my time getting my things ready so that I could avoid talking to Derek. But then he took his time as well and just when I thought he had left I looked up to see him waiting by the door. I sighed inwardly then headed towards him smiled and kept on walking.

_He just wants to be friends. _

Understandable. He just moved he doesn't want a girlfriend. Wait. Do I want a boyfriend? I have never had one.

I tried to walk away but he easily met my pace and walked with me out of the school. I stopped at my car to see him looking at me still only a few feet away.

"I was erm. Well. I I was wondering if I eerrm if I could text you tonight maybe. I mean not about Maths or anything just to talk." He said. He looked so flustered and anxious that I wanted to laugh and run into his arms at the same time.

"y y yeah t t that woul be f f fine." I stuttered. Feeling embarrassed for the stupid stutter that I have a waved smiled and got in the car. I was thinking about Derek the entire way home. I couldn't think of anything else. And it annoyed me. Why could he have such a big effect on me when nobody else could. Why could he make me feel happy when no one else can?

I thought about all of this on the way home and was left with a lot of questions and no answers.

**What do you think? I did this chapter like three times before I was actually happy with how It flowed. The new characters will be coming soon. Hope you all liked it please follow and review this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to High School**

Seven

**Chloe POV**

When I got home I went straight to my room. Aunt Lauren would be back inn about an hour so I figured I would start my homework and then go around the house and do as many things as I could to make the house spotless. Aunt Lauren doesn't like things messy and so I always make sure I tidy the house before she gets home in case she is in a bad mood already and wont stop to think about hitting me.

For the first few months after my mum died Aunt Lauren just left me to do whatever. She would do anything to get me out of the house because that was where I was nearly all of the time and she thought it was unhealthy. Then after I started going to school again she stopped trying and would start getting annoyed at me about anything. She would hit me and hurt me and wreck the whole house, she would send me to my room if she saw I was bleeding or just tell me to clean the house. It went on like that for years. Then she started to cool down a bit which I was very thankful for, she had started dating someone about two months ago and that was when it all stopped. I can't get used to her not hurting me and I live in my own home terrified of when she will return.

After dumping my bag on my bed and going over to my desk I started getting all my assignments out ready. As I started my English paper I felt a weird switch in the air but chose to ignore it. Bad idea.

"you are soooooooo going to get with Derek!" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and my chair fell backwards. I landed on my back hard and resisted the urge to scream.

"I am so sorry Chloe! I didn't realise you were so jumpy are you okay?" the voice asked me.

I recognised the voice as Rebecca and sighed. I stood up and put my chair upright before turning to address the ghost in my room.

"its fine don't worry. Its not like I haven't done that before without a ghosts help anyway." I said with a smile.

She laughed and sat on my bed.

"anyway. I wanted to say thanks again for letting me hang out with you today. It was fun. Especially seeing the look on your face every time you saw me but couldn't say anything." She babbled on happily about how funny it was seeing me react to different things. I didn't mind. I just turned back to my assignment and managed to get it finished.

"hey Rebecca-"

"Becky" she interrupted

I gave her a questioning look and she continued

"teachers called me Rebecca and I hated it. I prefer Becky if you don't mind." She explained

"oh sorry. Well anyway I was just wondering h h how you umm how y y …"

"died? Car accident. I came back from a party a little drunk and was hit by a car crossing the road. They didn't say much about it in school and I'm glad too. I don't want the whole school to know. Too many people already know because of Andy. He told loads of his friends after I told him what happened. He's a looser anyway!"

I listened to her rant when a thought hit me.

"you told Andy how you died?" I asked.

"yeah I thought I could trust him. But turns out I couldn't. I followed you for a while so I could see what you were like. Then when I figured you were just an innocent necromancer I trusted and approached you. I just didn't think you would let me come home with you." She said.

"Andy is the other necromancer. What year is he in. What's his last name. what is he like around other people?" I asked her loads of questions barely hearing the front door open.

"I shouldn't have told you that. You shouldn't know that. Damn me and my big mouth! Okay you cant tell anyone got it?"

"who would I tell?" I questioned

"good point anyway I-"

She was interrupted by my bedroom door opening as my Aunt walked in.

"Chloe who are you talking to?" she asked me.

"N n n no one Aunt Lauren." I said.

"DON'T lie to me young lady!" she said very loudly.

" wasn't talking to anyone." I stuttered scared of the look in her eyes.

She walked towards me grabbed my wrists in a death grip with one hand and slapped me across the face with the other.

Becky was on the bed watching me in horror.

"Listen you bitch get away from her or so help me I will-" she couldn't finish before my aunt slapped me again.

As tears started rolling down my face she pushed me back and I hit the desk with a 'thud' and fell to the floor. I cut my arm on a corner of the desk.

"don't cry you pathetic wimp. Tidy this mess NOW!" she hissed at me. She slammed the door behind her. I stayed on the floor for about five minutes crying from the pain and the shock. I thought she didn't do that anymore. I wasn't that surprised. She has done worse things to me.

"Chloe! O MY GOD are you okay? That BITCH! I should seriously do something to that woman!" Oh your bleeding. I cant do anything I am sorry. Cant touch anything." Beck said to me. She looked scared herself.

"D d d don't worry. Its just a scratch. Um she does that sometimes but its okay. She just doesn't know how to um control herself sometimes." I whispered.

"Chloe Have you told anyone about this? Its child abuse!" she practically screeched.

"n n no. it doesn't matter. She just has a lot to think about. She was stuck with me three years ago after mum d d died and dad d d disappeared." I said

I got up and walked up to the bathroom in my room. I wet some tissue and started clearing up the blood. I looked in the mirror to see an ugly bruise forming on my cheek just under my eye.

I looked at my wrists and saw that they were bruising quickly as well.

When I walked back in to my room Becky stayed quiet for the rest of the time. Probably not wanting to get me in more trouble she left and I tidied my room. There were books all over the place that had probably fallen from my desk. I picked them up and carried o with my assignments. I finished the all by 9:30 so I got a shower and worked on my script for the rest of the night. I didn't leave my room for dinner that night and ignored my stomach as it rumbled in protest.

**Becky POV**

Watching Chloe getting beaten by the woman that was supposed to love her and protect her from the bad things made me feel helpless. I wanted to tear that woman away from Chloe. I didn't know her that well but after following her for about a month knew she didn't deserve that sort of treatment. After hearing about how her mum and died and her dad was not in her life anymore made me feel awful. I was complaining to her all day about being bored when she has been living like that for nearly three years. When I was alive I wouldn't have ever thought twice about seeing a girl like Chloe. She just looked like any other normal teenager. Nobody would know that she didn't have any actual parents or that she was getting beaten, hell they wouldn't know anything about her being a necromancer she is that careful. I was going to help Chloe as best as I could in anyway. She was so nice to everyone. She powered through everything in her life. She barely thinks about herself from what I have observed.

No I wasn't going to let Chloe be alone and suffer. Her other friends don't know about her being a necromancer so I am going to help her with anything I can in that area. And if any girl at that damn high school tries to hurt Chloe I swear I will do some serious damage. Chloe doesn't know that I am a half demon and I am going to keep it that way for a while.

**So there is Chapter 7 for you all. Hope you liked it! Please review I get self conscious about my work and stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to High School**

Eight

**Chloe POV**

I fell asleep at some point in the night writing my script, when I woke up it was 5:40 so I decided to get up anyway since I wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon. I went into the bathroom and got a shower. When I got dressed I was still half asleep and fell into the kitchen table and walked into the fridge.

As I poured myself some cereal I didn't pay attention to anything that went on around me. Becky didn't come back last night. She probably went to spy or someone, that's what the other ghosts that I have met do. Thinking of Becky reminded me of our conversation last night. She had said that a boy named Andy was a necromancer. _That narrows it down to about 500 boys in my school._ I thought

Not all of them are called Andy obviously but I don't pay attention to most people in school so my chances of finding this guy on my own where slim.

While I was thinking about this I didn't realize my Aunt had gotten up. Next thing I know I have a horrible pain in my left cheek, the same one she hit yesterday that was already bruised, and I was on the floor. My head banged into a cupboard and my forehead started bleeding.

"who the hell do you think you are. Waking me up this early and making so much damn noise so frickin early. . ." My Aunt Shouted. Kicking me when she said the last four words. I winced and got to my feet. Swiftly grabbing my bag I ran out the back door and legged it down the street. I didn't get far before my leg started throbbing where she had kicked me.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me from above me. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked up. I saw a girl around the same age as me looking at me. She looked concerned and worried. I suddenly took in my appearance. I had bruised arms and my face was covered in warm gooey blood. There was a huge gash on my forehead that hurt when I touched it.

" I' fine don't worry." I lied.

She dropped to her knees and knelt next to me.

"first your not fine and second you are a terrible liar." She said.

I took in her appearance, she had dark hair that was tide up in a pony tail. Her eyes where a nice amber colour that seemed warm and welcoming and she had freckles that dusted her nose. She was wearing ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "I'm not stubborn, my way is just better." Over the top of it she had a thin jacket that hung loosely on her form.

"Oh, I'm JJ by the way" she said with a smile

"I I I'm Chloe." I whispered

"I wont ask you what happened because you obviously don't want to tell me, and you have no reason to but I will say that you should tell someone." She said with a serious look at my face.

"Thanks" I said already liking her

She laughed then shrugged off her jacket

"here wear this. It will cover the bruises on your arms." She said. I gave her a half smile before shrugging on the jacket. We walked to school together and she was really nice the whole time. She didn't ask about the things going on with me or about the cuts and bruises on my body which I was grateful for.

**Derek POV**

I needed Chloe. As soon as I woke up she was the first thing on my mind. I had dreams about her with me last night.

She was with me in a forest and I was in my wolf form. She was watching me as I was jogging around the clearing that I was so familiar with now.

Then she was with me in a big house. We had two little boys in our arms and they were both beautiful. They had her blonde hair and my green eyes.

Then I woke up. I got a shower and got dressed when I looked at the clock I saw I still had two hours before anyone else would be awake so I went for a jog. It helped me think about my new predicament. Plus my wolf was getting restless now that he had found his mate. We both wanted her more everyday and it was hard to be away from her.

**Go to her** my wolf said

_We don't know where she lives_

_It would be weird to turn up at her house and _

_She would think we were insane_

I said

**All can be answered easily **

**We track her scent**

**Tell her we are her mate **

**Change in front of her**

_Are you insane? She would freak out!_

***Growl***

When I got back to the house I took another shower and got some breakfast. When I finished having breakfast I heard Simon in the shower and Tori fall of her bed.

I chuckled then left for school, not wanting the two brats in my car and arguing the whole time.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

As soon as I got in the school I smelt her. She was in the library again. Instinctively I followed her scent and walked right up to her where she sat at the back. She looked up and smiled her heart stopping smile at me. Except it was ruined because she had a huge cut on her forehead, bruises on her cheeks and on her arms where big purple bruises that matched her face.

I growled and she looked down when she saw me looking at her bruises.

I sat down next to her and she pulled her sleeves down on her borrowed jacket. (it didn't smell of her scent.)

"Chloe what the hell happened to you?" I growled.

She scowled and snapped her head to look at me in the eye

"Well, Hello Derek how are you today? Did you like your first day here?" she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

She squirmed under my gaze and I put my hand on her leg under the table. She winced and I knew there would be more bruises there as well. I grabbed her hand and stormed out of the library. She barely had time to grab her bag before I dragged her through to the hallway.

We went to the closest empty classroom and I closed the door shut.

**What the bloody hell are those!?**

_Shut up and I will find out! I growled back_

"Chloe. Please tell me where they came from" I said.

**Chloe POV**

I don't know why I was suddenly so desperate to tell him everything about me. But I did. His face displayed no emotion but his eyes were alarmed and angry. Somehow I knew the anger was not aimed at me though and that made me feel calmer.

At that moment with him looking at me like I was actually worth something to someone, I broke.

I started crying so suddenly that it worried me. I felt pathetic and weak but it didn't stop me in fact it fuelled my crying.

Derek came up to me almost immediately and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so comforted by his touch and I cried even longer.

"M m my mums dead a and my d d dad k k killed himself. I I live w w with my Aunt a and she beats me. That's w w what happened l l last night a and I don't do anything about it. I I I cant. She will h hurt me more and I don't think I will be able to cope anymore Derek!" I let everything flow out of me. I didn't care that I was for the first time ever see me so pathetic or weak. I didn't care that I didn't know this guy and I didn't care that I felt like the worlds biggest self centred brat. I just stayed in Derek's arms and listened to his heart beat. It was so comforting, like the best music I had ever heard I my life.

Eventually I snuggled closer to him so that my head was on his shoulder. His heart beat quickened at the movement and I had to keep from laughing.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Derek?"

"do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

**And I leave you all in the suspense! So there is Chapter Eight for you all. Hope you liked it. Sorry these are a bit short I will try to get them longer. I want to say Thank you to Saunders2 for her ideas and reviews**

**The new Character JJ was given to me by Saunders2 and I just felt that she deserved credit for her ideas. Also if JJ is reading this I just want you to know you have an amazing best friend!**

**Will update soon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to High School**

Nine

**Derek POV**

"I I mean, so that you don't you know have to go straight home and we could um do the err Math tutoring thing tonight as well if you wanted." I explained, flushed and flustered.

Why the hell had I just said that! Oh yeah _I _didn't my flaming wolf did!

***barks out laughter***

_You evil, flea infested, little –_

**I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you, I would be listening to our Mate**

That cut off everything I was about to say.

I looked down at her to see she had stopped crying and seemed more in control than before, which I was thankful for because seeing her cry broke my heart into a thousand pieces

**Awwwwwwwwwww**

_Shut it!_

**Touché**

_*Growl*_

"Chloe?" I questioned.

"I um thanks, I I would love to come over tonight. If everyone was o okay with it of course and if it wasn't too much trouble." She said .

All I wanted to do was kiss her and hold her close to me. I loved this girl so much and she had agreed to come over tonight

**And lots of things could happen while your doing **_**Math!**_

_For once I am going to politely tell you to shut your face because you have just got us some more time with our mate. But don't think I am still not mad at you._

**And I love you too big guy**

**Chloe POV**

I am going to Derek's house. I am going to Derek's house. I. Am. Going. To. Derek's. House!

I don't know why I said that. I wasn't thinking. I am just emotional right now, that's all.

_Then why do I feel so happy when only 5 minuets ago I was crying my eyes out?_

I am so confused right now.

Before I could say anything else to him the bell went signalling us to go to registration.

"I um, we should probably go." I said standing up.

"uh yeah, lets go."

We walked out of the classroom and into the busy hallway together. I was hoping that having just experienced a lot already that something would go right but to no avail. When we were near our classroom Royce Banks stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Oh hi! Chloe right?" he said with one of his famous crooked smiles.

"y-y-yes" I say in more of a whisper

"and you must be Derek. I have heard lots about you." He said

"really." Derek said in a very deep voice. It sounded more of a growl than anything else.

"yes actually. All about why you moved, and the accident you caused at the last place."

"Accident?" I said

"it was nothing." Derek said

"oh but if I remember correctly," Royce said smirking at Derek " I heard there was at least 6 police cars there." He said casting a glance at me before locking his gaze back on Derek

"w-well I don't believe y-you. Lets go Derek!" I said grabbing hold of Derek's hand and dragging him with me too homeroom. One look at him and you could tell that I had made the right choice.

After we sat down at our desks Derek just stared at the wall in front of us.

"I-I don't believe him. Royce I mean, h-he is just a creep a-and I don't listen to him s-so don't worry about thinking about me hating you or anything." I said

"well maybe you should " he said in a gruff voice.

I didn't say anything else through Homeroom and he didn't either. When the bell rang he all but sprinted out of the room.

I went to my next class only to realize that I was sitting next to him again. Reluctantly I sat down and tried to give him as much space as possible. He probably thinks that I will go spread gossip to the whole school.

I really didn't like not talking to Derek. I found it remarkably hard not to curl up in his lap and beg for his attention like a puppy.

_Damn I'm going crazy_

**Derek POV**

_She is driving me crazy!_

All I could think about was Chloe. How terrified she was around Royce. Of course she has reason to be scared of him. But I don't think she knows why. I have only been at the school for a day and a bit and have already heard too many stories about him for me and my wolf's liking. So far I have heard he is a player,, has beaten up practically all the boys that are not as tough as him (more like his friends to be honest) and killed his own brother Austin with a dumb bell last year.

For some strange reason me and my wolf don't like the idea of him being anywhere near our mate.

**Wow sarcasm much?**

_Wow fleas much?_

**Touché my friend**

I just about resisted the urge to bite my wolfs head off every day so it was going to be a extremely hard to not kill this Royce guy for so much as looking at Chloe. I think my wolf is really going to like this.

**Wolfie POV**

I am going to LOVE this! I have a actual excuse to say 'inappropriate' or 'immature' things to Derek about Chloe.

Have I mentioned how much I love Chloe yet? NO!? Well let me tell you I LOVE HER LIKE LOADS!

She is the best thing that has ever happened to me (and Derek too but I doubt that he will admit that) and I assure you that I will have that girl I my arms/paws very very soon. Don't you little fanfictioners dare say that you like Royce better than me though got it? Otherwise you will be answering to me. And you do not want to do THAT.

Okay see ya. HAVE FUN READING THE REST OF THIS!

**Chloe POV**

Yes. I am definitely going crazy. I kept looking at Derek every 5 seconds but didn't say anything through any of the lessons that I had with him. I was really nervous about going back to his house tonight. I would have to explain a lot to Aunt Lauren when I get home about why I wasn't the house. When I told Derek I could go I just didn't think about any of that, my mind was otherwise occupied with the fact that I would be spending _more_ time with Derek. At first I was completely thrilled with the idea (don't ask me why though) but now, after not talking to him at all after our little _talk _I was having second thoughts and I had a feeling that he was too.

I didn't think any person could leave a classroom faster than Derek Souza. As soon as the bell rang through the school to signal another boring lesson, Derek was out of the classroom before I could even begin to pack my bag. In his haste to leave the room to get to his next lesson he had forgotten his notebook. I sighed and picked it up and shoved it in my bag with my own books. I would just have to give it to him in our free period.

I headed to Math and had to endure another painful hour of working out stupid equations that would not get me anywhere in life.

"wow you really do need the extra help from Derek don't you?" Becca said from the front of the class.

I looked up and around me and saw a guy who was sitting at the back of the room snap his head up to look at where she was standing.

_So that must be Andy._

Judging from the way that Becca looked absolutely terrified at the sight if him I guessed right. She came up to me and whispered in my ear even though only there was only two people who could hear her right now.

"You need to stay away from him. Got it?" she whispered in my ear.

I gave a short nod and she ran from the room.

I looked back over to the boy, Andy looking at me with a scary smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that could only be described as insanity.

**Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't been on here for a while to make it up to you all I'm already working on my next chapter. Hope you are still enjoying this story. Oh and sorry it was still a bit short. The next chapter should be longer with lots of drama! **

**Also I have a wattpad account and thought some of you guys would like it if you like this story. They are quite good I guess so yeah. My name is BlackAngelWings001**

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to High School **

Ten

**Derek POV**

I had to get away from Chloe. The things my wolf had been saying was enough to make any man hide. He kept on sending images of Royce and Chloe _together _and then images of Royce with Chloe lying still on the ground, her baby blue eyes looking up but unseeing.

**If you didn't like them you should have just said so.**

_*growl*_

**HAHAHAH**

_*louder growl*_

**God you really have become more sensitive now haven't you?**

_SHUT UP!_

***whimpers***

_Ha_

I jumped out of my seat as soon as the bell rang I was out of the room before anyone had even began to pack up and that got me some really weird stares but I didn't care. I ran to Math and was rewarded with another curious glance from the teacher. I headed straight to the back and started looking for my notebook while everyone else was coming in. Only, it wasn't in my bag, it definitely wasn't in my locker because I had it in English.

_Nobody can pick up that notebook!_

**And why would that be? ** My wolf asks getting the courage to talk because of my current state

_You know why you flea infested mutt! _

**You know you are starting to sound like Tori right?**

_UGH_

I spent the rest of Math worrying about the notebook. It had Chloe's name writing in it like 50 times. If anyone saw that I would be screwed.

**Chloe POV**

After Math I went to French and was greeted by Simon and Nate. They were talking about basketball try outs this year because Simon wanted to know when they were. Lucky for him Nate is captain of the basketball team.

"Hey Chloe" they both said in unison when I sat down next to Simon.

"Hi guys." I said while getting my stuff out of my bag

"So Chloe, I hear you are coming back to our house tonight. I must warn you Dad isn't the best cook." Simon says

I chuckle a little but am forced to stop when 2 girls from the previous day come up to me and Simon.

"Hey Simon." they say although it looks like it must have been a lot of effort. They had to use a seductive voice, flip their hair over there shoulder giggle then glare at the other one for saying their line.

"Hey ladies," he says with a wink at both of them.

The girls where both very pretty, they were both also very popular which meant that I got very nervous.

They both looked ready to say something but the girl with brown her and brown eyes beat the black haired one to it.

"so we heard that she," she starts jabbing her thumb in my direction "is coming to your house tonight and Jessica wants to know why she wasn't invited." She says

"well girls, you see Chloe is coming over for tutoring tonight. Jess wasn't invited because it wasn't me who gave the invite out." Simon says a little sternly.

"Oh well we hope you have fun tonight!" the black haired one said with a sneer.

Then the brown haired one kicked me under the table and this time I did yelp.

"Sorry my foot slipped" she quickly because Simon was standing up and he looked pissed as hell.

"Leave now!" he said a little too calmly and I was probably imagining it but I thought I could see little sparks flying from his finger tips.

They left instantly and Simon sat down whispering a little loudly because of the anger and frustration.

"are you okay?" he said putting a hand on my leg and rubbing soothing circles on my thigh. Except they weren't soothing because he had his hand on one of the bruises from last night and he wasn't the one I wanted to be comforting me. The guy I did want comforting me had been ignoring me for the past 2 hours.

"I gave a small nod and shifted my leg so that his hand fell off of my thigh. I think he got the message because he didn't try touching me again although I thought I saw a flash of hurt pass in his eyes but he blinked and there wasn't a single trace of emotion other than concern.

After French had finished my leg still throbbed a little but it was okay to walk on so I managed.

I spent lunch trying to find Derek and didn't bother getting anything to eat. I didn't really feel that hungry anyway after being ignored by Derek for the first part of the day and then kicked in French.

After checking, the library, the outside sitting area and the cafeteria I was just mindlessly walking in the corridors. I had just turned a corner that led to my locker when I saw him. But he wasn't alone. The girl who had kicked me this morning had her hands all over his chest and was kissing him furiously. His back was against the wall but his face was angled at me. His eyes were open and looked stunned but unseeing. I gasped and went running down the corridors with tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran into a dead end so I just slumped down on the walls with my knees brought to my chest as I cried about a guy she just realised I had fallen for.

I didn't go to Theatre but stayed in the deserted corridors and wept over and over scolding myself for falling for that heart-breaking monster.

"Chloe I have been look- Whats wrong?" Becca was by my side in an instant, giving me a hug even though I couldn't feel it.

"I-I like Derek!" I whisper

"well that's good! It means you can woo him in the extra time you too will have together!" she says excitedly

"NO!" I shout "he he was k-k-kissing another girl. She kicked me today s-so I instan-tly r-recognised her." I choke out more quietly.

"Oh Chloe!" she breaths out

"Didn't you pick up his notebook today?" he asks

I give a small nod and she claps her hands together

"well get it out I want to see what he puts in there." She says throwing her fist in the air.

I get the book without a seconds hesitation and open it up.

On the first page is just some boring English notes then a few doodles on the second page then further on there is a whole page with my name on it!

"Erm Chloe?"

"Yeah?" I say

"I think your crush is a stalker/psychopath"

"that's rich coming from you!" I say and we both start laughing

Then the bell rings and I walk to my last lesson ready to completely ignore Derek

**Derek POV**

Simon had just finished telling me about what happened in his French class when the girl that kicked Chloe walked past and winked and Simon.

"That's her!" he whispered knowing I would hear him through the noise everyone was making in the halls with my werewolf hearing.

I growled and followed her leaving Simon speechless which is something that never happens often.

I grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to a quieter corridor. I was expecting to see a look of pure shock or anger but she just gave me a flirtatious smile and wink.

I was sure I looked incredibly dumb at the time but didn't care because this girl hurt _my _mate

**Our mate**

**Kk got it **

I scowled at her and she just giggled which made me even more angry

What is your problem?" I asked getting beyond infuriated by her attitude

"well I was trying to get your brothers attention but you are also looking quite _fine_" she said before pushing me against the wall and crashing her lips onto mine.

I growled and she took it as an encouragement which was not my intention and so she started kissing me harder and pushing our bodies closer together.

I opened my eyes to see Chloe staring at us and I couldn't believe it! I was supposed to be kissing Chloe not this slut!

She turned and ran away from the monster she must think that I am.

**Chloe POV**

When I stepped into the classroom all eyes went to me making me hate the way I look right now, tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes and messy hair. _Great!_

I walked over to Dereks desk and dropped the notebook on his desk before walking over to where JJ sat near the frony

"mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"um no go for it." She said grabbing her bag of the chair and putting it on the floor

"Are you okay?" she asked

"yeah just some erm," I stopped and cast a quick glance at Derek to see him staring at me

"drama" I finished looking back at Jo.

"Okay?" she said drawing out the word "and are you okay about this morning?" she asked

"yeah I'm fine. It was just a family misunderstanding" I say with a small smile.

She just left me alone for the rest of the hour which I was grateful for, I needed time to think.

**JJ POV**

Family misunderstanding my ass! The girl had cuts and bruises all over her fuggin face and arms and she calls it a misunderstanding? Yeah right!

I need Chloe to trust me and open up to me. I really want to help her since her friends seem completely oblivious to what is actually going on. I just hope I will be able to help her in time. I won't stand back and let another person lose their life because I didn't help them!

**Okay then so there is another chapter for everyone. Sorry this one might be coming out a little later than I anticipated because my family is going away for the weekend. I am currently very very tired so please forgive me for any mistakes **


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to High Scool**

Eleven

**Derek POV**

Chloe came into the room looking like hell. And I mean literally, she was very pale but her cheeks were flushed and covered in tear stains, her eyes were blood shot and puffy and her clothes were a creased mess. I was hoping to explain to her about what she saw in the hall but didn't get the chance because she walked over dropped my notebook and sat at some other girls desk.

I internally growled and scowled at the girl who was looking at Chloe with worried eyes. She didn't seem like one of the girls that would be in that little bitch club and I could tell she was generally worried about her. She was having shorter breaths even though nobody else would notice, not even her, and she was giving off the scent that everyone does when they are worried or anxious. I relaxed slightly because I could smell that this was the girl that had given Chloe her jacket this morning and it made me feel like she was trying to protect my angel.

My wolf on the other hand was howling with rage. He wanted to be with his mate and he wanted her _now! _In all fairness I was pretty impressed with him so far. He hadn't made me bite that girls head off when she kissed me today and he hadn't tried to make me say or do much other than speak my mind without my permeation and getting Chloe over to my house.

I spent the entire hour staring in between Chloe and the clock ticking on the wall. It seemed like time had slowed down since the kiss. Chloe didn't even look my way once but I could smell her salty tears and see her body shaking ever so often so I knew that she was still upset.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the day I made sure she could not escape. The girl was fast, as I realised after trying to follow her in the halls. I walked up to her and waited patiently and quietly until she was done. I don't think that she had noticed me because she kept muttering things under her breath like _Damn boy, stupid boy, evil boy, hot boy. _The last one she said with a sigh and I couldn't help but smile slightly and my wolf was running miles, howling all over again.

When she was done she tried to walk away but was met with my chest instead.

"Derek, oh um hi." She said not looking at me and paying a lot of attention to her shoelaces at the moment.

"Your coming to my house remember?" I said

She shook her head and looked just past my shoulder, I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I knew there was nobody else in the room.

She rolled her eyes and then looked at my forehead instead of my eyes.

"Yeah okay lets go." She says

**Chloe POV**

The ride to Derek's house was uncomfortable because I was in the car with Simon and Tori as well. I was fine with Simon but Tori didn't seem to like me and I just didn't want to talk to Derek.

I sat in the passenger seat at the front with Simon and Tori behind and Derek driving. Simon kept on trying to talk to me but I didn't give much thought but he didn't get the message. Derek was looking at me every ten seconds and it was getting beyond annoying. Then there was Tori who stayed quiet but would glare at me through the mirror at every chance she got.

When we got closer to the house I was flooded with relief. The awkward tension was still there but I was happy there would be more room to put between me and Derek now. I didn't feel like getting his help at all, plus he would probably make me feel like an idiot.

Before when I mentioned the house I should have said mansion! The place was twice the size of my house and I wouldn't class my house as being small. There was already a car parked on the stone drive way and a motorbike resting just outside the gates. It was obvious that these people were rich and I could only imagine what they're parents must be like. After watching about a thousand movies in my lifetime I was sure I knew what was going to happen…

The parents would be snotty and rude and look like they have a turtle biting where I turtle should never bite, they would think I was a rude, misbehaved child and judge me without trying to get to know me. And in the end I will wish that I had never came and would take sitting in my Maths class for over two hours than spend another minute in that house.

Oddly though that isn't what happened at all. Simon showed me around the house while Derek and Tori went upstairs, and we stopped by the kitchen to get a snack before the tutoring. When we got in there, a man who looked to be in his mid-thirty's was sitting at the counter on a very new model laptop and was typing like his life depended on it.

"Hey dad," Simon said casually as he reached into the fridge and got two coke cans out.

"Sup Si" his dad said as he finished typing whatever it was he was doing.

"This is Chloe" Simon said when he walked over to hand me my coke.

"Oh hello, are you one of Simons new friends?" he asked

"Umm yes." I said shocked at how relaxed this man seemed.

"She's here for Derek though," Simon stated.

"Oh really? Derek doesn't usually bring friends over." His dad said.

"That's cos he doesn't have any." Tori said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Derek said calmly as he walked in after his sister.

She shot him the bird when their dad wasn't looking and he scowled across the room at her.

I had to stifle a laugh as I watched the two siblings fight, it looked like fun having someone you could always rely on to look out for you if you were bullied, but coming home to the biggest bully of all. I smiled sadly at the thought of it. my mother never got the chance to have another child after me before her life was taken.

I tried not to think like that too often because it still affected terribly. After seeing how my dad had chosen to take the loss of my mother it became hard for me to think of living anymore, especially when Aunt Lauren was forever talking about how useless and worthless my father was.

I pulled my thoughts away from the depressing and tortuous thoughts that will forever haunt my mind and focussed on the siblings in the room who were now glaring at each other. It was still very amusing and judging by the way that Mr Bae was chuckling slightly and Simon was staring at them blankly with a bored expression on his face, made it look like this didn't happen often.

"Dad, can we order pizza?" Simon asked his dad.

"Yeah sure get the usual. Chloe what pizza do you want?" Mr Bae said turning to me.

"Oh I-I don't mind I will just have anything." I said because I didn't want to cause a fuss or be any trouble.

"Okay I will order it as soon as I'm finished with this database plan." He said. I nodded and turned towards Derek who was already staring at me.

"You wanna go work on your homework now?" he asked me

I nodded and he led me up the stairs.

His room was surprisingly clean, I would have thought his room would have already been messy with clothes everywhere and rubbish scattered across every surface. But it was the complete opposite, there were shelves of really complex looking books lining the walls and his bed was very neatly made, there were a few unpacked boxes by the door but other than that it was the perfect living space. I noticed there wasn't any picture frames anywhere in the room and I started wondering about his past. Before I could think too much about it though Derek spoke.

"Do you have your math books with you?" he asked me

I nodded then realised I had left them at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're downstairs, I'll go get them." I say then leave the room.

When I got my bag I was just about to head back up the stairs when my wrist was grabbed and I was thrown backwards against a wall.

"You think by getting close to Derek you can learn all of our little secrets don't you!" Tori hisses in my face. "Well you are so wrong. Derek is unapproachable, he is like stone. You won't get anything out of him, he is too smart to let anything slip. Now you listen here and you listen good. You are going to stay away from my family, Got it? I don't need little miss perfect ruining what I have here." She says. "And don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" she asks.

I nod numbly and walk up the stairs, I was shaking now and felt like I could crumble at any moment. Tori was scary, she had threatened me and doesn't want me to get close to her family either. The girl has problems but I can't do anything about it. when I get into Derek's room I sit on the floor opposite him and lay my books in front of us so that I had a reason to stay away from him.

**Tori POV**

I always thought Derek was the smart one but he brought a stranger into the house, Kit didn't seem to see the danger of it and Simon couldn't have looked any happier but one of us needs to be thinking clearly. Yes Claire or whatever her name was is pretty in a more subtle way, but she is also a threat. She is the first person Derek has ever brought back to the house and that scared me. He has known her for a day. A FUCKING DAY! He thinks she is so pure and innocent but she obviously isn't. No one is honest in this world, you don't know who is your enemy and you don't know who you can trust.

Chloe is a threat. She isn't stable, I have seen her talking to herself on more than one occasion. Derek has lost his damn mind! No, I am not going to let a girl endanger my _"normal"_ life. She isn't worth it.

**Hi guys, just wanted to say I am sorry to all the Tori fans out there, Please don't hate me because of how I decided to have Tori act. Other news, I have now been named a Vampire by everyone who gets my bus to school and a werewolf by people in my form. There are the other people who just think I am a psycho but nothing is new there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoy writing them. See you guys soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to High School**

Twelve

**Chloe POV**

After the encounter I had with Tori I was shaken up and scared of this family. Nobody actually did know anything about these people and I didn't know if they were stable. Tori obviously wasn't but I didn't know about Simon and Derek. They could all be escaped mental patients that have been on the run. They could be here to take me, they could me here to turn the country into an army of evil minions that will rise and destroy the worlds population!

So maybe I was freaking out a little bit more than I should have but it wasn't like anyone could blame me right now. I had known these guys for a day and am already being threatened by the newbies. I hadn't paid any attention to what I was actually supposed to be learning from Derek but I could honestly say I couldn't care less, my mind was pre occupied with different creepy scenarios that involved me being either killed, tortured or kidnapped by the people in this very house.

I was still thinking of the different ways I would be leaving this house - if I was leaving, when Becca decided to let her appearance be known by singing at the top of her lungs What does the fox say. I jumped out of my skin because the girl cannot sing a single note and she just happened to be bouncing on Derek's bed although there was not a single sound or movement from the bed.

I jumped and had to stifle a yelp by slapping my hand against my mouth which made my cheek sting with the impact. She started laughing hysterically at my shocked face and Derek's equally confused one.

"Damn I need to do that more often!" Becca said after she had calmed down.

I glared at her before looking at Derek to see him staring at me like I was a freak which was probably a very accurate assumption of me at this moment in time.

"Sorry could you um go over that again I still don't get it." I asked because I didn't like how he was staring at me.

"You haven't been listening to a thing I have said have you Chloe?" He asked

"O-of course I have!" I lie

"What have I been talking about for the past fifteen minutes?"

"You're screwed." Becca said

I glared at her again before answering Derek

"Pi?" I said although it came out as more of a question

"Apples." H e said

"Oh," is all I can say turning a bright shade of red "I guess I have just been distracted."

"No shit Sherlock!" Becca says.

I glare at her again then look at Derek who is looking at where I was just glaring

"You keep on looking up there, why?" he asks

"I um your wallpaper interests me." I say

"Navy blue wallpaper interests you?"

"Yeah, I mean your room is all really dark and clean, it doesn't look like most teenage boys bedrooms."

"How would you know!" he questions. His head turned around so quickly I was afraid he would get whiplash.

**Derek POV**

"How would you know!" I growl as I turn to face her.

The idea of her being in another males bedroom angered me.

**And me!**

_Shush!_

**Fine.**

"Well I um don't." She says looking down

**You made her sad**

_Didn't mean to!_

**Comfort her dipshit!**

_I don't know what to say!_

**Allow me**

"Oh Baby don't be embarrassed, I don't know what a girls room looks like either." My wolf said to my mate.

My angels head snapped up as soon as I – I mean my wolf called her baby.

"Oh okay, I – your eyes have changed colour!" She exclaimed loudly.

_You just had to see her didn't you idiot!_

**Hey I only get to see images of her that you send. Not my fault for wanting to see her!**

_UGH!_

"Uh no I mean it must be the lighting or something." I mumbled

"Oh of course, so um could we please do some more of those thingies, I promise I will listen this time." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah sure." I say

I spent the next 20 minutes trying to get her to learn how to do Algebra and she still can't do it, although it is cute watching her get frustrated with a problem on the worksheet.

"I give up!" she sighed the flopped on the floor staring at my ceiling.

I chuckled and put all of the maths books to the side

"The pizza should be here soon, do you want to go downstairs?" I ask her knowing the pizza is making its way up the drive way as we speak.

"I'll get up when it gets here." She says not even looking at me but staring to the corner of my room again.

Not two seconds later did the doorbell ring and Chloe made the most adorable groaning noise ever.

"Not fair!" she says sitting up to look at me

"Come on, I'm hungry." I say.

She sighs and tries to get up only to land on her butt again. I laughed loudly as she glared up at my tall frame as I tried to stop my laughing.

"Carry me!" she said taking me by surprise

Never the less I did indeed pick her up and carry her bridal style down the stairs as she squealed and wriggled in my arms like a little kid.

As we entered the dining room all eyes went to me and Chloe.

"Look at the cute little couple!" Tori said with clear sarcasm.

Chloe stiffened in my arms at the sound of Tori's voice and I could smell the fear radiating off of her at the moment.

"D-D-D-Derek please p-p-put me down." Chloe whispered.

I gently placed her on the floor but made sure she was okay before letting her walk to her seat at the table. I glared at Tori to see her smirking at Chloe, Simon was glaring daggers at me and Kit was looking at Simon with concern.

"So Chloe how are you liking school?" Kit asked.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Simon to see him still glaring at me.

"It's okay , it's a good school." She answered politely

The rest of the meal went along fine, Kit and Simon kept trying to make conversation with Chloe but she wouldn't answer them properly and she barely ate anything. I didn't say anything about her behaviour though and we went back up to my room after we'd eaten enough.

**Talk to her about what happened in the corridor!**

_What do I say?_

**Explain what happened**

_How _

**Your hopeless!**

"Um Chloe?"

"Yeah" she said in her adorable innocent voice.

"About today in the hallway …"

**I have made this really short because I can't wait to get to the next chapter and this one is just an in-between and not important. Hope you guys are liking the story still. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to High School**

Thirteen

**Chloe POV**

"About what happened in the hallway …"

Oh no, he's bringing it up. Why would he bring it up? I don't need to hear all the gory details about it, it's none of my concern anyway!

_So why do I feel so jealous?_

"Hmm" is all I manage to say.

"Well um that girl she kissed me and I-"

"Derek, you don't have to explain anything to me. So you kissed a girl that would rather see me dead. So what? Its none of my business anyway." I say

"No Chloe that's not what happe-" he starts but I cut him off.

"It's fine Derek," I lie through my teeth "I should probably get home before Aunt Lauren throws a fit." I say already packing my things.

"I will take you home." Derek offers

"No! I m-mean I can walk." I say walking towards the door.

"What are you doing!?" Becca says from the bottom of the stairs.

"Leaving." I whisper.

"Chloe!" Derek yells as I open the front door.

"Thank you for the lesson I will see you tomorrow Derek." I say very formally before stepping out into the cold night air.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" Becca asks

"He starting explaining the kiss at lunch and I – I couldn't listen to him talking about another girl Becca! I can't stand the thought of him being with someone else and I feel weak thinking about someone this way!" I say

"Chloe you aren't weak, he is just too strong for his own good. Derek doesn't deserve you if he is going to go around kissing other girls." Becca says

"But Becca he has every right to do whatever he wants to whoever he wants, I haven't told him I like him and he hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in me!" I sob

"Awww is little Chloe sad because her big bad boyfriend was kissing another girl?" a stranger said from inside one of the bushes

"Chloe keep walking!" Becca whispers

I nod and walk faster but I am soon followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Leave her alone Andy!" Becca says standing in the middle of me and the other necromancer.

"Ahh Rebecca so nice to see you again, you stopped coming to see me and I started getting worried." Andy said with mock hurt as he looked straight at Becca.

"W-w-what do you w-want Andy." I say trying to sound strong but I couldn't pull it off with this stupid stutter.

"Not me Royce is waiting for you." He says trying to grab me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Becca screams and next thing I know she is gone

"W-what did you do to her?" I whisper

"She was in my way so I gave her a _push _to get rid of her." He says

He goes to grab me but I am quick to spin on my heel and start running through the dark neighbourhood. As I sprinted through the dark and unfamiliar neighbourhood I kept thinking about what Andy had done to Becca. My heart was hammering through my chest and I could feel my blood pounding in my veins, my breathing became shorter and more jagged as I kept pushing my legs to the limit.

Just as I was beginning to stop and fight instead of running I heard Andy's footsteps slow down and thought he was too tired to chase me forever. The though made me run faster despite my limbs protests against any further movement. I turned a corner only to be met with a solid wall. I heard Andy's low chuckle from behind me and started searching frantically for an escape but there wasn't anything that could have helped me. I crawled behind the closest bin and listened to the night around me.

It was all so peaceful and calm. Too bad I was probably going to die tonight.

**Derek POV**

After I watched Chloe run out of my house I immediately felt alone. She didn't even realise the effect she had on me while she wasn't even around. I started pacing around while my wolf was growling with frustration

**You let her leave! You let my girl leave. You dick! She is a defenceless angel and you have just let her walk out of the fucking door. Anything could happen to her do you realise that? Anyone could get her or she could get lost. She doesn't know where she is and she has no idea how to get home but you still let her walk away! **

_I know._

**You KNOW! You know what could happen to her but you are still here. You will regret this Derek. I hope you know that!**

After he said that he didn't say anything else all night. His presence was no longer in my head anymore and I felt even more stressed knowing he wasn't going to help me while I am alone without my mate.

I missed her so much. I needed her right now.

She could be in so much trouble right now but I know she is a smart girl. She is probably already at home right now. Not even thinking about me at all.

**Chloe POV**

As I hid behind the bin silently sobbing I thought of Becca. Andy did something to her. Something awful. I tried to call for her but I didn't get anything at all.

I heard Andy's footsteps coming closer and I tried to make myself smaller in the cramped space.

"Chloe. Chloe. Chloe"

Each time he said my name he would take a step forward.

"You shouldn't try to hide, little girl. It will only make this more painful." He says

It goes silent for a while then just as I think he left I look up and see him hovering above me.

"Gotcha" he whispered before slamming his hand over my mouth and dragging me out of my hiding place and towards the woods that bordered the nearby road.

At some point I passed out and everything went black.

My body ached and I had a huge headache. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by trees. I tried to grab my phone but my hands were tied behind me and I was sitting in a very old wooden chair that didn't belong in such a weird environment.

"Chloe, your awake. Good" a voice said from the shadows in front of me.

I tried to speak but my mouth had a gag in it preventing me from talking . I was panicking and terrified at this moment and my head was pounding with unanswered questions.

I tried to scream but it was no use and any sound I made was muffled by the gag in my mouth. My eyes scanned the area for any clues as to where I was but it was useless, I didn't know where I could possibly be and at the moment it didn't look like my navigation skills (or lack of) would be of any use to me.

I saw a shadow moving directly in front of me and I stared waiting impatiently for my kidnaper to reveal themselves already.

Soon enough my worst nightmare walks out of the shadows, Royce Banks.

He creeps towards me slowly and he is flanked by two people; Andy and Rae.

I couldn't believe it! Rae, my supposed friend had helped Royce and his crazy assed friend kidnap me. I thought she was my friend, I thought she was helpless and had no one and that was why Liz had taken her in.

Apparently I was very wrong indeed.

She stood there, with no expression on her face and wouldn't meet my eye. She stood proudly behind Royce and didn't look like she regretted a thing. And that was what hurt the most. She didn't regret it or feel like she had done anything wrong. It was clear on her face that she didn't feel like she had done anything bad. I cannot describe the loathing I felt for these three people at that time. They were all so awful and looked ruthless.

"So Chloe, how does it feel to be betrayed by your friend?" Royce asked smirking down at me.

I tried to struggle but stopped as soon as he slapped me hard across the cheek and very viciously I might add. I whimpered in pain which only made him laugh, a cruel and evil laugh that sent shivers running up my spine. I tried to cower away from him but couldn't because of the hard back of the chair.

"Ahh now you see, I knew you were just as helpless as any other girl at the school. But I didn't know that Derek Souza was so interested in you. I wonder why that is." Royce mused aloud.

"Do you know why he is so interested in you?" he asks me

I shake my head vigorously but I get slapped again which makes me stop and dwell in the pain of my burning cheek. The sound echo's around the woods and I flinch at the sight of him, looking down at me with such hatred and disgust.

"Take of the gag." Royce orders.

Andy sauntered over towards me and sneered down at me before removing the gag and walking away smugly.

"What are you doing this for?" I question looking directly at Rae who still wont look at me in the eye.

"Ahh Chloe going for the cliché questions I see. What will it be next: why are you doing this? Who are you? Or maybe even a bigger cliché – you will never get away with this." He listed not even a quarter of the questions I wanted to ask him but didn't say anything.

"Now, why is Derek so keen on keeping you away from me?" he asks me again.

"I-I don't know." I stutter paralyzed by fear

"Bull shit! You seem to like him just as much as he likes you. I bet it broke your heart to see someone else kissing him like that." Royce taunts stepping closer to me.

I take in a shuddering breath and turn my head away from him and close my eyes tight, not wanting to see his face anymore.

He grabbed hold of my knees in a painful grip and growled low in his voice. "Look at me bitch!" he spat

I whimpered in fear and turned to face him slowly. He didn't loosen his hold on my knees for a while but he didn't put anymore pressure on them either.

"If you wont tell me what he finds so fascinating about you, we will just have to get him to tell us himself." Royce said with a cruel laugh.

Grabbed my phone from the front pocket of my jeans and scrolled through it with ease.

"Now, I am going to call your little love sick pup and you are going to beg him to come and save you understand?" he says getting in my face and wiggling my phone in my face..

I gave a small nod and he smirked at my fearful expression.

He put the phone on speaker so I could hear every antagonising long ring echo around the miserable, dreary forest. It took so long for him to answer that I started hoping he wouldn't answer so he wouldn't get dragged into this mess. Then in what must have been the final ring before it went to voicemail he answered the phone.

"Chloe are you-" Derek started but couldn't finish because Royce cut him off.

"Derek, its Royce. I have your little princess here and I think you might want to come save her before she gets into some trouble." Royce says pacing back and forth but still looking calm.

"Chloe is too smart for you, she would never go anywhere with you especially if she knew she would be in danger." Derek stated but even I could hear the worry in his voice.

"So you think I am bluffing, would you like to speak to her then?" Royce said still moderately calm.

He walked over to me and put the phone to my mouth so I could speak clearly into it, but I didn't. I stayed quiet knowing that even the slightest intake of breath might alert Derek and let him know I was in fact with these nut cases.

"Your bitch doesn't want to talk, pity too. Now she has no choice but to let her own 'friend' torture her. Oh but don't worry you can still listen." Royce said and signalled for Rae to walk over to me.

She carried herself gracefully and slowly towards me then she smirked down at me and without a second glance, grabbed my arms and held onto them firmly. Then her hands turned piping hot and burnt into my skin. I couldn't help but cry out in pain, even though I knew it was bad of me to. But she didn't stop there, instead she put her hands on my thighs then my legs and neck. Each time burning into my flesh and each time I would scream in pain and protest.

"Better hurry Derek. Doesn't look like she can stand much more of this." Royce said slyly

And that was the first thing all night that I actually believed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back to High School**

Fourteen

**Derek POV**

I couldn't get Chloe out of my head. She was so confusing, I only wanted to explain to her that I wasn't with that girl and that she kissed me but she didn't want to hear any of it. I thought she was hurt or at least annoyed when she ran off after seeing me with that slut but then she obviously didn't care at all. Why else would she ignore anything I had to say on the matter and then explain why anything I did wasn't any of her concern?

**Denial **

_What?_

**She's conflicted about what she feels after she says you kissing that filthy bitch. She most likely felt angry and jealous but also hurt and probably betrayed. She has no idea about our culture or about how having a mate works. It doesn't surprise me that she ran away like she did, but I am annoyed at you because instead of running after our mate you are sitting here listening to me ramble about how being a teenage girl works. **

As I listened to my wolf talk about Chloe I realised I didn't actually take the time to think of them myself. I was too busy worrying about how she would hate me that I never thought about how she would feel after seeing me with that girl especially when I had been trying to show her I was interested in her.

_Great, I'm an idiot_

**Well I could have told you that even before this. Now go find our mate**

_Help me_

**Course, I need my mate just as much as you do.**

I walked out of my room and practically flew down the stairs. I was just about to leave the house when Simon and Tori made their presence known.

"Where you going D?" Simon asked

"Out." I said then opened the door

Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer because Tori through a purple energy ball at the door and it slammed shut. When I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Tori let me out. Now!" I growled

"Where are you going Derek?" She asked

"None of your business now let me leave!" I said losing my patients

"Is this about Chloe?" Simon asks me

"Yes now let me leave." I growl

"Not unless we can come with you." Tori says

"Why?" I say

"So you can explain on the way why and where we are going and what it has to do with the girl that was here." She says

"Fine. Now open the damn door!" I say

She walks over and opens the door and I run out sniffing the air around me.

"What are you doing?" Simon asks

"Finding her scent." I say

I easily identify her scent and run down the road following it.

Simon and Tori easily catch up to me and start pestering me to explain

"Chloe is my mate and she sort of saw me kissing another girl the other day. She ran out when I tried to explain and I think she is in trouble." I say

"Crap." Tori hisses

"What?" I say

"I sort of threatened Chloe to stay away from you because I thought she was a spy and wanted to know our secrets. She got freaked out and then went up to your room when I told her not to tell anyone. I'm so sorry Derek, I had no idea she was your mate." Tori says sounding regretful.

"We'll talk about it later I just need Chloe safe right now." I say

"We got your back bro." Simon says

I nod and pick up speed, we reach a dead end just as my phone starts ringing. It was Chloe

"Chloe are you-" I couldn't finish because someone else picked up the phone and it wasn't my Chloe.

"Derek, its Royce. I have your little princess here and I think you might want to come save her before she gets into some trouble." The other person who I recognised as Royce said.

"Chloe is too smart for you she would never go anywhere with you especially if she knew she would be in danger." I stated confidently but still doubted her safety

"So you think I am bluffing, would you like to speak to her then?" the evil fucker asked

I didn't say anything and waited listening to the background noise in the phone.

"Your bitch doesn't want to talk, pity to. Now she has no choice but to let her own _friend _torture her. Oh and don't worry you can still listen." He said with a chuckle

I waited impatiently and kept smelling the air. Tori and Simon where looking both worried and curious as to what was currently happening

Then I heard a heart breaking scream come through the phone and I knew it was Chloe.

"Better hurry Derek. Doesn't look like she can stand much more of this." Royce said then still laughing he hung up.

I ran back out of the alley and up until I got a strong sent of vanilla, mixed with fear. Tori and Simon stopped next to me and I turned to face them.

"This is going to get ugly. Royce has Chloe and is torturing her. We know he is ruthless and wont hesitate to kill her so we cant show any weakness. Use your powers to your advantage and stick together. I don't know who Royce is with but I know he wouldn't be alone which is why we have to be on guard. You two fire spells at anyone who gets in our way while I get Chloe to safety. I'll come back to help you fight as soon as I know she is okay."

After I told them what to do we began running again until we came to the forest not far from our house. We went in together but I made them both go in behind me when I could smell Chloe more clearly.

Soon we came to the clearing where she was being held hostage and my heart sank. She was tied in a chair and looked barely conscious. A girl I have seen in school a couple times in school was hovering above her and had her hands on Chloe's shoulders and thigh. I could see the smoke coming off them and immediately knew she was a supernatural.

"Fire Demon I think." I whispered

"Great." Tori said while Simon just nodded and kept his eyes on a figure near Royce who were both watching Chloe's pain.

"Take out the other one and try knocking out Royce." I told Simon

"Don't kill them. But injure them enough to make them weak and easier to fight." I instructed

They both nodded and Simon started reciting a knock out spell he had been practising with dad I watched as the spell sped over to where the two figures where standing and just missed hitting the other guy.

"Shit." Simon hissed

"Tori get the girl off Chloe with a spell. Simon keep aiming at them and have spells ready at any moment. Get the other guy before Royce, it will make it easier."

Tori flicked her hand and a blue energy ball hit the girl on top of Chloe. She stumbled away from my angel then fell to the ground. Tori smirked then got ready with another ball of energy.

I ran through the trees and got directly behind where Chloe's chair was but still covered by the trees. I waited until Royce and the other guy was distracted before rushing to Chloe and quickly untied the ropes around her hands and ankles. She looked half awake but barely hanging on. I took her in my arms and started running back through the forrest

"Chloe stay awake. Don't go to sleep okay?" I say

"Derek?" she croaks. Her voice sounds hoarse and scratchy but still beautiful.

"I'm here angel. Don't worry." I whisper

"I'm sleepy." She mutters

I find a large bush near the trees and gently lay her down.

"Stay here baby don't leave and stay awake. Promise me to stay awake angel." I say

"So sleepy." She mumbles

"No Chloe. Do not go to sleep. I will be right back okay. Don't leave me. Don't go to sleep Chloe. Baby please just … hold on." I say

I run back through the forest and see Simon fighting with the other guy who looks like he could be a vampire, with the fangs that are now showing. Tori is in a tree and is throwing energy balls at the ground where Royce is while he try's to dodge them and help the other guy at the same time.

I charge at Royce from behind and the energy balls stop firing in our direction. Royce seems tired but still able to put up a fight. I punched him in the jaw and then did a couple more in the stomach and a kick to his _area. _Tori started firing behind me where the girl was before so I was guessing she was awake again.

I dodged all of Royce's punches and managed to get him on the floor with a swift kick. I jumped on top of him and began punching him in the face all over again. I got him unconscious after a few more punches and dragged him over to a tree. I tied him to the tree with his own belt and went back to help Simon. The other guy – definitely a vampire, currently had my brother on the ground and looked like he was about to drain him from his wrist. I tackled him from the side and he hissed at me showing his fangs. He moved quicker than Royce.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled then punched him

He laughed and said "Andy. Your worst mother fucking nightmare bitch!" then punched me in the gut.

I was winded for a second but got over it easily then charged at the guy again.

"Si!" I shouted

In an instant he was throwing a spell that hit the guy – Andy and he flew back into a tree.

I ran over to him and kicked and punched him until he became motionless against the tree. He was still breathing but was passed out and didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon. I tied him to the tree as well with his own belt but put the ropes from Chloe's capture around him as well because he is stronger than the Royce because he's a vamp.

Tori was throwing spell at the girl but it didn't look like she was trying and was just enjoying the whole ordeal. The she started screaming at her when a fire ball just missed her head.

"You Bitch! You did not just nearly get my hair. First you get Chloe here. Then you drag my brother here. And now you nearly scorched my hair!" Tori looked beyond pissed now and the orange energy balls she was previously firing turned into bigger red energy balls that practically buzzed with energy.

"Hoe you gonna pay!" she said before throwing the ball as hard as you would throw a cricket ball and sent the girl flying through the air.

Tori turned saw us staring and said "What. The bitch was going to upload a crappy story in the newspaper about how I 'am a selfish bitch who thinks she owns the school' after I told her to get out of my seat in tech. the girl had it coming." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Whatever." I said

We started walking back to where Chloe was and left the figures behind us .

**So I know the last chapter took me a while to post but in my defence it was one of the longest I have actually written so far and I hope this makes up for it. Also I hope you guys liked Tori's confession in this, I decided she was just protecting her family and that was why she was being a complete bitch to Chloe. Anyway I hope you all like the previous chapter and this one too. I love you all x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to High School**

Fifteen

**Chloe POV**

I knew it was Derek the second I felt the ties loosen on my wrists and ankles. I secretly hoped he would save me even though I knew he would be putting himself in danger.

I could hear him talking but I was too sleepy to recognise what he was saying.

"Derek?" I say.

My voice sounded weak and scratchy because of all the screaming I have been doing.

He said something else but I didn't know what..

"I'm sleepy." I say as he carries me in his arms

I know I should be angry with him but in this moment I couldn't find the energy to care or even react to how he was holding and talking to me.

I feel him lay be down and all I want to do is go to sleep but I know I shouldn't. Derek says some more stuff and then leaves me. I fall into an uncomfortable sleep as soon as he leaves and start dreaming weird things.

"_Chloe!" I hear a familiar voice call my name but can't think of who it is._

"_Chloe its me Becca!" the voice calls. _

_I open my eyes and look around and see I am in the forest again but no one is with me and I'm not tied up. _

"_Becca, where are you?" I call_

"_Andy banished me. You have to pull me through. Chloe!" she says _

"_I don't know how!" I cry out_

"_Try Chloe!" she says _

_So I do. I imagine pulling her through an open window and seeing her walk towards me._

"_Silly girl. You don't know what you have just done!" a voice I don't recognise says._

_Then with a loud screeching cackle of a laugh the dream changes._

_I am now standing in an empty field wearing a white summery dress and no shoes. My body shows no sign of having been tortured or burnt in any way._

"_Baby girl." My number one most missed voice says._

_I turn around to see my beautiful mother standing under an apple tree that wasn't there before. _

"_Mom?" I say then rush to her and tackle her in a huge hug._

"_I've missed you so much." I say letting tears run down my cheeks. _

"_Baby girl. I've missed you too but I see you all the time. I know what you are Chloe." She says_

"_A necromancer?" I say_

"_Yes baby and a very powerful one too." She says _

"_I don't like it mom. I cant control it and my friend she's gone. A boy did something to her and now I cant see her." I say _

"_Baby, don't cry. Your friend will be back. The boy wasn't as powerful as my baby girl so she will be with you again soon." She says_

"_And what about you mom, I never see you. I think about you every day. Dad missed you too." I say crying more thinking about my dad_

"_Your father is with me now angel. He was hopeless on his own, you know what he's like. Were together again and he's happy now." She says hugging me closer._

"_Did it hurt?" I ask referring to her death_

"_No baby girl, it didn't. And I wouldn't ask for it to change, because if I hadn't gone you wouldn't have met that lovely young man of yours."_

"_Who? Derek?" _

"_Yes baby, he loves you very much." She says_

"_How do you know?" _

"_Because I watch how he looks at you. Baby, he didn't kiss that girl. It was a set up, I watched it happen angel. Derek loves you and that is why he came and saved you tonight. You just need to trust him." Mom explains_

"_So you like him?" I ask_

"_He is a wonderful young man and I trust him to look after you baby. I would have loved to meet him myself but its okay because I can still watch you grow up with him by your side." She says_

"_I love you momma." I say_

"_I love you too baby girl, so much. You need to go back now baby, you need to wake up so you can be with Derek and be happy. I know this is hard for you angel but you need to move on and enjoy your life more. I promise you, I am happy and content with being like this and I'll always love you no matter what but I need you to wake up and go home to your life now because your story isn't over just yet." My mom says_

"_Okay. But not just yet." I say hugging her closer_

"_Chloe, you need to go now before its too late," she says prying my arms away from her "I love you baby and will always be with you. But Derek is waiting for you and is worried about you, don't push him away like everyone else" She kisses my forehead then begins to walk away_

"_Mom. Mom!" I call out to her but she wont turn around. I try chasing her but I don't get any closer to her._

"_I love you." I whisper then fall to the ground _

**Derek POV**

When we got to Chloe she was motionless on the ground but breathing evenly to show she was just sleeping.

"We should look at her burns." Tori suggests

"I would like to do it alone if you don't mind" I ask them without looking away from Chloe's sleeping form

I hear there retreating footsteps and begin peeling back Chloe's top from her stomach to see mostly second degree burns. I gently pulled the top back over her stomach to look at her shoulders which had a combination of first and third degree burns. I couldn't look at her back or legs so I checked her arms and saw there were third degree burns running all the way up her arms to her elbows and then blisters forming that still looked like hand prints on her upper arms.

I sat and watched her sleep peacefully. She was so beautiful and angelic. She didn't deserve the pain she had been put through because of me. I hoped she would some how forgive me for all that has happened these last couple days and will accept me as her mate.

After a while I noticed she had tears running down her face that I wiped away with my thumb and caressed her cheek as she silently cried in her sleep. Soon her eyelids fluttered and she hesitantly opened her eyes.

"Derek!" she cried and flung herself in my arms. I easily caught her and gently sat her on my lap where she cuddled into my chest.

"Thank you." She whispered into my chest

"Chloe this was my fault, they have always hated me and I should have been more careful. I never should have let you run out the house and come out here on your own. I hope you can forgive me. I never wanted any of this to happen to you Chloe." I say to her.

"Derek," she took a deep breath then continued "I know you would never hurt or get me in any sort of danger. Thank you for saving me and for caring for me. You are a great person and I don't blame you for what happened tonight." She says looking into my eyes

"Chloe you could have died tonight and it would have been my fault." I say

"But I didn't." she says

"We'll talk more later, we need to get you home." I say

"No! I mean please don't take me back to Aunt Lauren." She begs

"Chloe if it were up to me you would never step foot in that place again, I was going to take you back to my house if that's okay with you." I say

She nods and snuggles into my chest more.

I cradle her in my arms and carry her back to the house where Simon and Tori are already at the porch. Chloe's breathing is even and her heartbeat is slow so I know she is sleeping.

"How is she?" Tori asks

"Okay." I reply

"Good." Simon says standing up

We all enter the house and take Chloe into the living room where Dad is sitting with his laptop on his knee. As soon as we walk in he is immediately out of his chair and looking at each of us with worried eyes.

"We're okay. Chloe was kidnapped and we had to go and save her. I know we should have told you but I needed her safe quickly and didn't think to tell you when we left. I'm sorry." I say bowing my head in shame

"Is Chloe okay?" he asks

"Yes, she's sleeping. When we arrived she was being tortured by Royce Banks and two of his allies. One was a vampire and the other was a fire demon who burnt Chloe's skin." I explain

"And you are all okay. No broken bones or internal bleeding?" he asks

"We're fine its just Chloe." I say

"Then you are forgiven. You did the right thing Derek and I'm proud of you." Dad says.

"Umm should we sort out Chloe's injuries?" Simon asks

"No wait until she wakes up and is ready to be helped by us. I think she will have some questions and she deserves answers, and Derek you need to tell her about you two being mates." Kit says

"Wait, you know?" I say

"Derek, I knew from the second you two walked through the door this afternoon." He says

He then left the room and I laid Chloe on the couch and sat in front of her playing with her hair while Tori and Simon took the opposite couch.

Now we just had to wait until she wakes up so we can tell her about this crazy messed up world she is now a part of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to High School**

Sixteen

**Chloe POV**

I woke up feeling tired and saw from the burns Rae had left on my body. I opened my eyes and immediately started to worry because I didn't know where I was, then I remembered Derek telling me he would take me back to his house before I fell asleep and began to relax again. I closed my eyes and tried to remember my mother from the dreams I had. I know they probably weren't real but they felt so vivid and lifelike that I could easily pretend that I had been able to see my mother one last time and I was so thankful that I was able too as well. I'm happy her and dad are both happy but still miss them so much, I know I will never truly stop missing them but I need to start letting myself heal and move on in order to be truly happy with my life.

I tensed slightly as I heard footsteps coming my way and listened for any sign of who it could be that was approaching me. I felt someone watching me but didn't open my eyes and continued to listen to their movements. They moved closer to the couch I was lying on and sat down in front of it. the person started stroking my hair and cheek and whispering things I couldn't decipher. I was able to hear a few words such as 'sorry' and 'my fault' and 'forgive me'. Those few words were enough for me to snap my eyes open and look at Derek fully, he didn't look badly hurt but he had a large bruise on his jaw and some deep cuts on his cheek. I couldn't see the rest of him but hoped he hadn't gotten hurt saving me.

"Derek," I said

My voice sounded dry and over used from the screaming still but was still understandable. He held out a glass of water for me and I took it gladly, swallowing it greedily until it was drained. I sat up slowly and watched as he watched my face to see if I was in pain by moving at all. It did sting a bit but not as badly as when I first had the burns on my body. I watched Derek some more before deciding to talk about the subject that was probably the least important at the moment.

"You didn't kiss that girl in the hallway, did you." I said it as a statement instead of a question because I was confident it was true.

"No Chloe I didn't, that girl came up to me and started kissing me as you arrived. I know you have no reason to care at the moment but I thought you should know and that is why I tried to explain it to you earlier but I should have thought of your feelings more, I guess and thought of how you would have reacted. I'm sorry." Derek finished looking guilty and extremely sorry so it was easy to forgive you.

"I did and do care Derek, I don't know why exactly and it is sort of scaring me pooples because of how jealous I was and how I over reacted tonight. I-I think I like you Derek but I don't want to get hurt and don't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't care if you want us to just be friends or if you never want to speak to me again, what you did for me tonight is enough and I wont hold it against you for ignoring me." I say completely shocked that I had confessed that as I had only just come to the conclusion myself.

**Derek POV**

She likes me! SHE LIKES ME!

Chloe Saunders, my mate has just confessed and told me Derek Sauza that she likes me. She hasn't fallen for Simon or been completely repulsed by me. She likes me.

**Thank GOD for that, I thought we were going to be friendzoned forever because of you!**

_Shut up and be happy for us!_

My wolf started howling and running around my head with joy and I could barely contain my excitement myself.

I looked at Chloe and saw her cheeks where flushed red and she wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"Chloe there is something I need to tell you. So, the reason my family moved here is because we are all supernaturals and I did something at our old town that drew attention towards us so we had to move. I am a werewolf, Tori is a witch and Kit and Simon are both sorcerers. I know it's a lot to take in at the moment so I am just gonna keep on explaining and you can ask any questions at the end, okay?" I looked at her and she just nodded so I continued

"As I am a werewolf there is the human side to me and the wolf side of me. He is like my conscience I guess and he talks to me in my head. Sometimes though if he needs to he will take control of me and will do or say things I wouldn't usually do, if that does happen you will know because my eyes turn grey and my voice changes. Please don't be afraid of us though. We both want to protect and care for you in any way we can because you are our mate. Without you in our lives we would be nothing and you are our other halves. We will love you and protect you no matter what." I finish and look at her. She is looking at the floor again.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"I-I don't know what to say. I can believe you about being supernaturals and all but mates. I-I don't deserve to have you as a mate Derek. Y-Y-You have been so kind and considerate towards me and all I have done is run away from you when you tried to explain things to me. Its my fault you had to save me tonight and it's my fault I almost died. You deserve someone who can make you happy and laugh. Someone you wont have to worry about 24/7 and someone normal. Because I am not normal Derek, I am far from it. I don't have a mom or dad I live with an abusive Aunt and only have two friends in my life who know nothing about what goes on at home. i don't deserve to have someone like you in my life and that's why I cant believe you when you say that you'll love me." She looks ready to cry at her own words and all I want to do is comfort her but right now I need to show her how amazing she really is.

"You don't deserve me? Chloe you are the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever met. How can you even think anything otherwise? All I want to do is impress you and make you happy because that is what you do to me every time I see you smile or laugh. I don't want normal Chloe, if I wanted normal I would have gotten some boring chick not even half as beautiful as you. I wouldn't care if you were the most popular person in the school or the most unsociable on the planet, so don't think I care about how many friends you have. I hate what your Aunt has done to you and am sorry you had to go through what you did but I know that without it you wouldn't have become the friendly, funny and caring person you are without it." I finish looking at her in the eyes and trying to let my eyes show how much I love her.

"B-But-" she starts

"No, Chloe you are a talented, smart, beautiful, funny and amazing girl I am lucky to have you as my mate and I hope you will accept me as yours because I love you too much to let you go Chloe Saunders and don't plan on ever leaving your side even if you beg me to."

She looks at me and then bursts in too tears and I immediately feel I went to far by saying I would never leave her or let her go.

**You sounded like a stalker**

_I know!_

"Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or-" she silences me by jumping into my chest and snuggling close into me.

"These are happy tears, no one has shown me that much love for apart from my mom. Thank you so much Derek and of course I will accept you as my mate." She smiles at me and my heart swells.

I was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door. I heard Kit open it and smelled the sickly perfume of the person me and Chloe both hated with a passion at the moment …

Her Aunt.

**So… I would just like to say sorry for the cliff hanger and also I am loving the comments I am getting. Also, I know Derek is OOC in this story but I thought it would be better to see how he tries to protect Chloe and show her so much love while biting his wolfs head of at the same time. This chapter was a bit of a filler I guess but it leads to something better hence the cliff hanger and such. Anyway, I am going to be updating more regularly this week I think because I'm on spring break WOOP WOOP! So yeah keep a look out for more updates from me and keep on commenting and following. **

**Love you guys x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to High School**

Seventeen

**Chloe POV**

I felt Derek tense from behind me and was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard my abusive Aunt's high pitch voice speak from outside the door. I froze and Derek immediately started rubbing soothing circles on my back as I tried to calm down. I always feared being with my Aunt for fear she would take out any rage she had from being at work all day on me.

The door opened and Kit walked in with my Aunt behind him.

"Chloe, I called your Aunt earlier to come and check your wounds from tonight's events."

I simply nodded and he said he would leave us to get sorted. Once he had left she gave Derek a pointed look that said _get out! _But he didn't move and I was so grateful, she cleared her throat and Derek glared at her which she chose to ignore.

"Mr. Souza would you please leave so I can check on Chloe's injuries." She asked politely but her tone said she wasn't up for refusal.

He looked at me and I nodded my head once he glared at my Aunt once more before lifting me off his lap and setting me gently on the couch. He walked out of the room quietly without saying anything to my Aunt.

"Chloe what is the meaning of this!" she hisses

"W-what d-d-do you mean Aunt L-L-Lauren?" I ask, my voice shaking

"I have forbidden you to get involved with boys and I walk in here seeing you sitting on _his _lap like a puppy. I thought you would have more pride than to go throwing yourself at boys, especially one like _him._" She spat

"And what exactly d-does that mean?" I ask

"it means, you ungrateful brat. That while I try to uphold a reputation you are giving mutts a good time and it is disgraceful."

"Mutts?" I ask my temper rising

"yes mutts, he is a dirty disgusting boy and you could do better. My family is much better than his type."

"And by his type do you mean kind, sweet and funny?" I ask

"No you idiot, I mean rude, ugly and poor." She spat

"How dare you!" I screeched standing up and glaring at her

"Watch yourself young lady." She growled grabbing my arms right on top of one of the burns

I flinched and she held on harder.

"Stop please." I pleaded.

She pushed me on the floor and lifted my top up so the burns were visible. She took the top over my head and through it to the other side of the room. I squirmed under her judging gaze but she held on to my arm tighter.

"Your pathetic. You're a disgrace and your mother would be so disappointed in you." She spat

She removed her hands from my arms and put pressure on my stomach burns. I hissed and cried in pain and she laughed lowly.

"You will not see that boy again. You will not speak of this to anyone and you certainly wont show anyone the burns on your pathetic body." She spat.

She got off me and tossed me my top which I put on as quickly as I could which was very painful.

"We're leaving." She said

"No." I said to her retreating form.

She spun on her heal quickly and I called for Derek.

He was there in an instant and so was his Dad, sister and brother all coming behind him.

"Chloe, lets go. Thank you Mr. Bae for looking after my daughter but I should take her home now." She said giving him a fake smile which he didn't return. He looked at me then my Aunt.

"Now, Chloe." She spat

"No." I said again

"I will not go with you and have you abuse m-me anymore." I said

I looked at her shocked expression and it made me more confident to continue.

"You are a horrible person that I am ashamed to be related too. You have no right to say anything bad or anything at all about Derek because you don't know him. You don't even know a thing about me because if you did you would know I was not some slut w-who goes around having sex with people because I'm pathetic or whatever the hell you said. I don't care if you have forbidden me to date, talk to or even like boys because I love Derek and you cant make me feel any differently Aunt Lauren. My mother might not have been proud of some of the decisions I have made like letting you push me around for example, but I know she would take more pride in knowing I was her daughter than she would knowing you where her sister." I said my temper getting the best of me.

"You selfish brat! How dare you after I did all I could for you." She seethed

"All you could! You abused me and attacked me endlessly after her death. You drove my father, your own brother-in-law to killing himself by not letting me see him and always making him feel guilty about her death and about me! How can you think you did anything remotely kind to anyone in this family when it was you who tore us apart!" I screeched.

I slumped next to Derek feeling very tired after my sudden outburst and he put me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you should leave Miss. Fellows." Kit said

She stomped out the door wordlessly and we all stood in silence for a while.

"Chloe… could I talk to you for a minute?" Tori asked me.

I nodded my head shakily and followed her into the kitchen.

"Listen about earlier, I'm sorry. I thought you were using Derek to get gossip about my family because your friend – well um old friend was the newspaper writer. I shouldn't have judged you and I feel terrible especially after hearing what you have been through. As soon as Derek told me and Simon you two where mates I knew I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me." She said

I smiled at her. I didn't hate her or even mildly dislike her, she was doing what she needed to so she could protect her family and I could see why she would want to, they don't know I'm a supernatural like them so they have no reason to think I wasn't just some random chick who wanted to know why they had moved and whatever else.

"I forgive you Tori. I can tell you feel sorry and know you were only trying to protect your family which I can understand. I hope we can be friends." I said

She smiled and said "me too."

We walked back into the Living room and I sat next to Derek, until he pulled me onto his lap. I squealed a bit but then my burns started hurting so I stopped squirming. I gave him a questioning look and he leaned down and breathed in my ear.

"My wolf needs to be close to you because he can sense you have just been physically and emotionally pained."

I nodded and he ran his hands up and down my arms gently and avoiding any burns. Kit asked if I wanted some cream for the burns that might help and I nodded. Me and Derek both followed him in the kitchen. Kit handed me the cream and told me I could put it on upstairs which I thanked him for. I didn't realize Derek followed me upstairs until I turned around and jumped out of my skin because I hadn't heard him following me.

"I'll show you the guest room where you can sleep." He said.

I followed him and he stopped next to a room directly opposite his own. I thanked him and was about to go in when a thought came to me.

"Derek? C-can I talk to your wolf?" I asked

"I guess why?" he asked

"I don't know I just want to talk to him and hear if he has anything to say." I answered

**Derek POV**

I was completely stunned that Chloe would accept that I had a wolf inside me so quickly but was even more speechless when I heard her ask to talk to him.

"I guess, why?" I asked

"I don't know I just want to talk to him and hear if h has anything to say." She replied

**Oh I have a lot to say to her. **My wolf growled

_Calm down or you'll scare her _i scolded

"Um Derek?" Chloe asked

"Yeah?"

"It wouldn't you know hurt you or anything by letting your wolf be in control would it?" she asked looking worried.

"No course not." I said

She smiled in relief and my heart swelled again at the sight

**Now you just sound like a pussy**

_Well you would know what that sounds like._ I growled

That shut him up.

"Chloe, just so you know my wolf is a little um outgoing and he might do or say things that make you uncomfortable so you need to tell him to stop and he will. Okay?" I asked

She nodded and looked really excited. I took her hand and lead her into the guest bedroom where we sat down on the bed next to each other. She sat facing me with her legs crossed and waited patiently while I let my wolf take control.

I closed my eyes and let him ease into my position. It didn't take long for him to become fully in control and he looked at Chloe staring at us.

**Wolf POV**

As I eased into control of Derek's large body I could barely hold in my excitement. My Mate, my Chloe wanted to talk to me and hasn't shown any fear at all so far. I opened my – Derek's eyes to look at my gorgeous mate staring at us. Her breathing hitched as she looked into my eyes and I knew she could see the dramatic difference there was. Derek's usually green eyes had now changed into my grey ones. I gently and slowly brought my hand up to caress her face see she was really there.

"Hello Chloe." I said

She looked shocked by my voice because it wasn't like Derek's usually low voice. It was deeper and gruffer than his but she didn't look scared or disgusted which I was happy about. She leaned into my hand and whispered "Hi" to me. I loved the sound of her voice and the way she reacted to my touch, it made me feel wanted and I could tell that was what Chloe was feeling too.

_Who sounds like the pussy now. _Derek taunted in my/his head. I inwardly rolled my eyes at him and continued looking at Chloe. I took my hand away from her face and saw something flash in her eyes.

**What was it I'm not good with emotions**

_Loneliness. I think she misses our touch._

I grin inwardly but don't move towards her again just in case Derek was wrong. 

"You said you wanted to hear what I have to say, what do you want me to talk about love?" I asked. I think she liked the endearment because her eyes lit up and her breathing became more ragged.

"C-can you tell m-me about y-y-yourself?" she askes

"What would you like to know love?" I ask her

"anything" she breaths out

**So I thought that was a good place to stop for now since I have updated quite a lot recently. I hope you liked the small insight into Derek's wolf's head, please give me your opinions about how he behaved and if you think it was a good way to show you guys what he is like with Chloe.**

**I also want to ask you guys to give me some ideas for a name for the wolf since calling him 'wolf' doesn't seem nice anymore. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to High School**

Eighteen

**Chloe POV**

Hearing the wolf's voice coming out of Derek was amazing and extremely confusing but I pushed it aside because I immediately wanted to know just about everything about my mate and his wolf.

_Wow, I'm already calling him my mate. This moved along quickly._

I shut myself up and watched the wolf who was watching me.

"What do you want to know love?" he asks me

I _loved _the endearment he uses for me because it made me feel special. I had to stop myself from practically drooling all over Derek because now that I know he's my mate I am noticing everything about him.

How his hair goes slightly to the side and falls in his left eye slightly. His face is dotted with scars from previous acne I presume that has gone down considerably since that first day I met him. He is just over two feet taller than me and even sitting down, towers above my small frame. His nose is perfectly straight and even when his wolf is talking his eyes are still alight and teasing which is something I love. And his lips, they look so _perfect. _A gorgeous pink shade that goes well with his pale-ish skin and look so full. They appear chapped slightly but I bet they would be as soft anything and just so kissable…

_Bad Chloe! You shouldn't be thinking about that at this stage especially since you have only just found out you were his mate! _I scolded myself and looked up to meet the wolf gorgeous grey eyes.

"Anything" I breath out.

He thinks for a moment and I have to stop myself from staring at him again while he doesn't notice.

"My name is Ronan and I have been a part of Derek ever since he was born because every werewolf human has his or her wolf living inside them, ready to help and come out during the change." He says

"The change?" I ask

"When a werewolf reaches the certain age or time they will be able to change into a full wolf. It will start of as a painful procedure but overtime will become easier to bare and easier to change quickly." He explains

"And has Derek, I mean you, I mean both of you changed yet?" I ask

"No, love the beginning of the change does have some symptoms which Derek has been getting since he moved here." Ronan explained

"Do you and Derek get along well?" I ask him

"Well, that depends. We can work together when we need to and will always do what's best for you no matter what. But we do have some differences of opinion at times." He says

"Like what?" I say

"Well for instance when we first smelled your scent in the school, all I wanted to do was find you and make you mine while Derek thought we should try to keep a low profile at the school and find you another way." He says

"What do you mean my scent?" I ask feeling self-conscious and thinking I might stink or something.

"You have a unique scent that only your mate would be able to identify. Its sweet like vanilla I think Derek said." Ronan says

"Oh." I say

He carefully lifts my hand to his face and just when I thought he was going to kiss it or something as cliché as that he brought it to his nose and took a big sniff, growling lowly in approval I presume.

I giggled at the sight and he looked up at me - not moving my hand from below his nose – and smirked a lazy smile that looked good on him. He began nuzzling my hand with his nose and continued sniffing me, which was making me very ticklish which was bad considering whenever I squirmed, one of my many burns would sting.

Ronan seeing this, stopped sniffing me and looked at me worriedly.

"Do you hurt, love?" he asks me

"I-I'm just a little sore from the burns." I say

He reaches down to the hem of my top then looks back at me in the eyes.

"May I please see the damage the evil creature who caused you so much pain has done to your beautiful self?" he asks ,e

I blush furiously and give a wary nod. He hesitates still and adds " I wont do anything to make you uncomfortable love, just tell me when to stop or if you don't like what I am doing say so." I nod and he gently lays me down on the bed so he can see my burns more easily.

I watch his face as he peals back my top a couple of inches to expose my burnt and blistering stomach. I search his face as he stares down at my body to see his reaction to the hideousness that has become of my flesh. Surprisingly though, I don't see disgust or any sign of him being horrified at all, just love. It takes my breath away at the amount of love I see in his eyes by just looking at my body. I no longer feel self-conscious or paranoid of what he will think of me because the look in his eyes takes away all my fears and insecurities.

He continues to look down at my stomach before meeting my eyes once more and my insecurities come back to me, begging him to accept me and not me disgusted. His eyes change into a whirlwind of emotions as he looks into my eyes. Grief, sorrow, regret, love, shame. I wonder why he would be feeling all these things but he doesn't give me enough time to think it over because in one swift movement his head is only inches away from my stomach and I can feel his warm breath on my flesh as he inhales my scent again. Carefully he leans in closer and my breath catches in my throat as he presses the slightest bit of pressure onto my skin with his lips. He covers all my burns with sweet delicate kisses and then moves up my arms.

Everywhere he kissed or touched my skin would be alight with a firey burning sensation that heated my skin but was painless. Instead of the pain I had experienced earlier in those places, it made me feel pleasure and loved. With each kiss my breath would catch and the flames would light that area. Each time he moved I craved to have him closer, and he would press his lips onto my skin. It was the best feeling in the world to have him this close to me and doing these amazing things to my body.

After he had covered every visible burn on my arms and stomach he eased off me and helped me sit up again which was painless now because of the warm burning in my body that he had caused.

He looked into my eyes and then groaned loudly.

"Chloe," he moaned scrunching up his eyes.

When he opened them again they were Derek's normal emerald green eyes. I looked at him questionably because I didn't understand what I had done wrong.

"You cant look at me like that." He practically pleaded

"W-why?" I ask not comprehending what I had been looking at him like.

"Like I'm a saint or something." He groaned

"You did save me tonight Derek." I reasoned

"You wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for me." He said

"Are you still blaming yourself over this?" I say getting a little ticked off

"It was my fault Chlo-" he starts

"No it wasn't Derek. Royce has been bugging me ever since school started, I just underestimated him and obviously Rae too. I should have been more careful around both of them and it was my fault I was captured today. If I hadn't been so immature and just heard you out instead of running out the house, I would never have been alone and they wouldn't have gotten me. So don't you _dare_ Derek Souza think that this was in any way, shape or form your fault tonight because it wasn't. Okay?" I rant out everything to Derek

At one point in my explosion I had stood up and towered above him and pushed him back so we were very close together.

He swallowed slowly and nodded once. His eyes fogged over and when I went to sit back down on the bed he tugged me onto his lap and looked into my eyes, except Derek's green eyes were for the second time tonight the grey eyes of Ronan **. **I swallowed loudly and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, hot breath tickling my neck and ear.

"That my feisty angel, was quite the show." He growled.

I shivered and a smug grin spread across his face. He placed his lips under my ear and started kissing my neck. When he reached the soft spot in-between my neck and shoulder he started sucking to my desired pleasure.

I moaned as he continued to suck on my neck and he growled lowly. He continued kissing my skin and another shiver ran through my body. He moved up my neck and when he got to the middle he nipped my skin teasingly, making me gasp.

"That will be where we put our mark on you. Claiming you as ours and completing the mate bond." He said

I only nodded and he took his head from my neck only to drop his head on my shoulder again.

"You really shouldn't have let him do that." Derek mumbled

"W-why?" I asked still breathless

"Because we didn't want to stop." He says

"oh." I say

Instead of saying something confident and mature like what the main character in every film says along the lines of 'then don't stop.' Or 'I wouldn't have said no.' I did the childish thing and blushed furiously.

He chuckled at my red cheeks then picked me up off his lap.

"You should put the cream on your burns so they can heal faster." He said then opened my door.

"Derek. Wait!" I said

He turned around and before I could think too much about what I was doing stood on my tip toes and kissed him. It was no more than a small peck on the lips but it sent my skin to burn with such a fierce force it was indescribable. He looked as shocked as I was by my sudden out going-ness but pleased none the less. I smiled shyly up at him before lightly pushing him out the door and closing it.

I let out an exasperated breath and leaned on the door. I grin spread across my face and I probably looked really stupid but I couldn't care less.

I walked to the bathroom that was in my room and began taking off my clothes. I decided to have a shower to think about the events of the day.

_My life really isn't normal. _I thought

Yeah because it always has been my inner self said

_Shush up. _I said

You're going to have to tell them at some point

_I know _

When? Inner self asked

_Soon. _I decided

**Bit of a crappy ending but oh well. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Derek and Chloe seem to be moving along quickly so I want reviews on if that is good or bad please. Also thanks for the name suggestions that I have been receiving. The winner was EmeraldCityWizard who gave the name Ronan. thanks for all your support, I love you all. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to High School**

Nineteen

**Derek POV**

I was so stunned by Chloe's sudden confidence that I didn't even realise that she had pushed me out the doorway until I heard the door close. I exhaled loudly and walked across the hall to my own room that I shared with Simon. I collapsed on my bed with a big goofy grin on my face while my wolf stuttered out ways to describe the kiss.

**Too short … Delicious … Soft … Fiery … **

_You done?_

**Yeah **he sighed

I chuckled at how un-composed he was because of one small kiss.

As I lay on my bed I thought of all the things that I already love about Chloe while my wolf was trying to make me go and find her while she showered.

_So innocent, cute, perfect, modest, angelic, amazing, calm, sensitive, addictive and beautiful._

**You forgot sexy, hot, fiery, gorgeous, seductive –**

_Hold up. How has she tried to seduce us exactly?_

**Just by being around us **

_You are such a horny dog_

**And you never think of her like that?**

_Of course not! I respect Chloe far to much to ever think of her in that way._

**Whatever, your just lying to yourself by saying that.**

I roll my eyes at my wolf and go back to thinking about Chloe.

I started thinking of everything about her just because I could and found I loved her even more every second.

She's quite short for her age - especially compared to Tori who is always wearing 10 inch heels – and always carries around a sweet vanilla fragrance wherever she goes. Her eyes are so innocent and blue anyone could get lost in them, which I find myself doing more and more often. She has long strawberry blonde hair that falls just before her waist and is highlighted with streaks of red in areas. She usually wears long sleeved tops or sweatshirts which I know is to hide any bruises her aunt leaves on her and makes her hair hide her face more than often.

I have never met a girl more beautiful than her and so modest she doesn't even know. She's oblivious to how perfect she really is and I know I am the luckiest guy in the world to have found a mate like her.

While I was still thinking about how amazing Chloe is I didn't realise that Simon had walked into our room and with my eyes closed and my senses blocked because of thinking about Chloe it took me a while to realise he was staring at me.

I sighed before turning my head to face him and opening one eye to show I knew he was there.

"Dude, youre really freaking me out man. You have been lying there for at least 20 minutes with that grin on your face and didn't even notice my attempts of talking to you! What is going on with you?" Simon asks me looking concerned and worried

"Just thinking about today." I reply

"so why are you still grinning like the Cheshire cat?" he questions

I then realise my cheeks were aching for smiling so much and immediately loosen them into my natural frown.

"Didn't realise I wasn't allowed to smile every once and a while." I snap

Simon doesn't seem affected by my tone because he knows I never mean to snap at him unless something is bothering me or I just don't want to talk about something.

"You know that's not what I mean. Anyway dad says he wants to have a meeting or something with us all." He says before quietly closing the door.

I sigh heavily and run my hand through my hair before throwing the door open and walking down the stairs two at a time.

**Chloe POV**

After finishing with my shower and applying the cream to the burn on my skin, I towel dried my hair quickly and ran a comb through it before opening the door with a towel wrapped around my body and finding some clothes on the bed. I assumed they were Tori's because they were definitely girls leggings with a grey oversized huddie although I doubt she would ever wear anything like this in public.

After tossing on the clothes I decided to see where everyone else was and went downstairs where I found Kit and Simon talking in the kitchen. I knocked on the already open door just to show them I was there and when they both turned to look at me greeted them with a small smile and a "hello" before asking if I could sit with them. They told me it was fine so I entered the room and sat on the stool next to Simon and faced Mr. Bae like Simon. Simon and Mr. Bae continued talking about something to do with Royce while I sat and thought about what would have happened if Derek and the others hadn't saved me from Royce and Rae. After sitting there for about 10 minutes Simon excused himself and left me with Mr Bae.

"Chloe, I understand if you don't want to talk about this right now but I just wanted to understand some things about you and your Aunts relationship if that is okay." Mr. Bae says

"I um I-I will answer some questions for you if it is important." I reply

"Thank you. Well before your Aunt left you said she abused you. How long has this been going on for?"

"After my fathers death so two years now, I-I thought she was just a-angry at him for l-l-leaving me with her a-at first, b-but then it continued a-and b-became a regular p-pattern. I-I would come h-home and d-do my h-h-homework, t-then c-clean around t-the house before s-she came home. I-I-If I d-didn't d-do a good j-j-job s-she would beat m-me and call m-me a disgrace t-to m-my mother." I spat out eventually

"She also called you her daughter, why did she say that exactly?"

"She s-started calling me her d-daughter as soon as m-my mom d-died. I-I stopped trying to correct h-her when she w-would al-ways beat me harder." I say

"Okay Chloe, now I don't expect an immediate answer from you but judging from what you have just told me, is it fair to say that you wouldn't like to go back to your Aunt Lauren?" he says

It doesn't take me long at all to think of my answer, which I guess is to be expected after what she has done to me.

"No! I-I mean yes. I-I mean, I d-don't want to l-live with her." I say

"Would you prefer staying here? It would be no trouble and I think it would be better for Derek if you were living close by." Mr. Bae asks.

"How would it b-be better for D-Derek?" I ask

"Well because you are mates it is in his werewolf nature to protect you and with you not immediately close to him it will make him worry. Especially because of how he knows what your Aunt has done to you and because of the events of tonight. He wouldn't sleep properly without knowing you were safe and with you being away from him, he wouldn't know that just yet until the bond is complete. Once that has been completed he will be able to feel your emotions completely and won't worry as much."

"W-what is the mate bond? Derek I mean Ronan said something about it before about it." I say

"Ah that is for Derek to explain as it is not really my place. Who is Ronan Chloe may I ask?"

"Derek's wolf?" I voice it as a question because I thought his family would know about him.

"You have seen him?" he says.

"Well Derek sort of let him take control I guess when I asked him too." I say

"Interesting." Mr. Bae mutters

"What is interesting exactly? I say

"Derek never usually lets his wolf in control." He says

"Oh." Is all I say

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Mr. Bae remembers I haven't answered one of his questions.

"So would you be interested in living here Chloe?" he asks

"I-I would really appreciate it, thank you." I say

He smiles softly before saying "No problem"

Simon then walks into the room again but doesn't make it far before Mr. Bae asks him to get Tori and Derek for a meeting in the living room.

Mr. Bae gets up from his stool and gestures for me to follow. When we get into the living room he sits in a brown leather armchair in the corner of the room. I scan the room before going to sit on a brown leather two seater sofa and face Mr. Bae again.

"Mr. Bae-"

"Please call me Kit." He interrupts

"Sorry, um what is this meeting for exactly?" I ask

Just as he was about to start talking again, Tori walks in followed by Simon. Derek walks in a few paces behind them both. I take into account that neither Tori or Simon chose to sit down until Derek walked in. He immediately came and sat next to me on the couch and pulled me closer to him. I blushed furiously when I saw all eyes were on us but Derek didn't seem to be affected. I was practically sitting on his lap now but it felt comfortable so I didn't complain. Tori and Simon both chose to sit on the matching three seater leather coach on the far side of the room and we waited for Kit to start talking.

As nobody was talking I decided to ask Derek about his siblings weird behaviour.

"Why wouldn't Simon and Tori sit down until you did?" I whispered looking into his eyes to see him already looking at me.

He leaned down close to my ear so that his breath was fanning my neck before answering.

"They didn't know if I was going to sit by you or not and didn't want to anger me or my wolf by sitting close to you." He whispered back

I gave a short nod and turned to face Kit again who looked to be thinking of something important.

"So kids," Kit starts "because of today's events it has been decided that Chloe will be staying here for a while." He stops then turns to Simon and Tori "You two are to be nice to Chloe and protect her like you would each other."

They both nodded their understanding so Kit continued on with the meeting.

"Now, what did you do with those three kids today?" he asks

"Knocked them unconscious then tied them to trees using belts and rope."

It was Derek that answered and because of how close we were sitting, I could feel his words vibrate his chest which felt _amazing!_

Kit nodded once before continuing.

"You are going to be seeing these kids at school eventually. I will see what I can do about pressing charges but because there was a lot of supernatural activity there tonight it might be hard to get large charges pressed. Now can you explain exactly what these supernaturals where?" he asks

"Rachel is a fire demon but Royce didn't seem to be a supernatural of any kind. The other guy's a vampire." Derek answers again

"Wait. If you're talking about the guy that dragged me there then he wasn't a vampire and there was only three of them there anyway." I say

"What do you mean Chlo?" Simon asks

"He's in my math class, he's a necromancer." I say

"Chloe if you didn't know about supernaturals then how would you know what he was?" Derek asks me.

I immediately realise I have just given away the fact that I'm a supernatural aswel and know I cant get out of telling them.

_Oh Crap! _

**Ta da! Another chapter completed with a cliff hanger. I feel really evil right now, MUHAHAHA! Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter because it was very eventful to write. For starters I broke a glass cup filled with orange juice and got it **_**EVERYWHERE, **_**I also managed to bruise both of my knees by falling over while typing and walking up the stairs, not to mention my dog managed to run out the front door without me noticing while I typed. Don't worry the dogs fine, the mess is cleaned and my knees are healing but yes a very eventful day for me. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to High School**

Twenty

**Derek POV**

As we waited for Chloe to explain how she knew what the other guy was my wolf was getting impatient. Apparently the only logical explanation to him was that they had dated previously and he had told her what he was. Obviously I wasn't immediately going to assume that, but as the time dragged on – which seemed like hours but was actually seconds – I was finding it harder to not to believe the idea my wolf was planting in my head.

Eventually she did start explaining herself but not before I was on the verge of hysterics.

"W-well I um I-I al-ready knew a-about s-supernaturals b-because I-I um w-well," she stopped and took in a deep breath. I visibly tensed next to her, preparing myself to hear she had dated that guy.

"Iamanecromancer!" she rushed out

We all looked at her and she took another deep breath.

"The reason I knew about Andy being a necromancer is because, I am one too." She said.

She looked at Kit then Simon then Tori, leaving me for last. I was shocked at first but then I was relieved that she would be able to keep up with all the supernatural stuff that has been going on.

"I-I know I should have said s-something but n-no-one knows, n-not even my A-Aunt. I-I'm s-so sorry I-I didn't s-say anything!" she says.

I gently wrap my arm around her waist and pull her onto my lap. She tenses behind me before relaxing into my embrace. I start rubbing soothing circles on her hips and whisper into her ear, letting my breath tickle her neck.

"Sshhh Chloe, its okay. You were just scared to tell us okay. We understand that." I whisper

"I'm sorry." She whispers to everyone

"It's okay Chlo." I say

She nods and curls into my side. I hug her tighter as she clings to my body and relax at the feeling of her touch on me. Her hands are curled into small fists on my chest and her head is resting at the crook of my neck. Every time she would breath her breath would tease my skin and her chest would rise and fall against my own. Simon, Tori and Kit just watched us as we sat with each other. After some time I closed my eyes and just relished in the presence of Chloe in my arms. Ranon curled up in contentment and enjoyed Chloe's scent overpowering our senses.

I paid no attention to what was going on around me and focused all of my attention on Chloe's now sleeping form. After a while she began to snore softly so I decided to take her up to her guest room. When I went to excuse myself I noticed no one else was in the room and in the time I had been with Chloe - admiring every fraction of her body that I could see – my family had cleared out of the room and most likely gone to bed.

I gently picked Chloe up and noticed once again how light she is. I crept up the stairs with ease and eased the door to Chloe's room open with my foot before placing her on top of the sheets. It was already a warm night and with Tori's jumper and leggings on she should be warm enough. Before leaving I bent over her sleeping figure and placed a light kiss on her temple, careful not to wake her. I watched her for a few more moments before retreating into my own room for the night.

**Chloe POV**

As I lay in Derek's arms, only seeking comfort and protection I felt myself start losing consciousness and eventually I fell asleep in the arms of my mate.

I woke from my sleep panting and slick with sweat. I whimpered at the memories that haunted me in my dream that reminded me all too often of my past. Trying not to think about my own personal hell that was my past creeping up on me proved harder than I thought. I had no distractions in the dark room and didn't want to let my thoughts drift to the woods where I had been held captive earlier in the evening. I got off of the bed and walked towards the connecting bathroom to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes and looked over my skin in the body length mirror on the wall. My burns were already turning into blisters and peeling skin so the cream must have been working. I tied my hair back before turning on the water and letting the steaming liquefied heaven run over my skin. It pierced my burns so I quickly got out when the pleasure of hot water washing away my nightmares became hot spittles of lava attacking my skin.

I dried myself off then realised I had no clothes to change into. I also realised I didn't want to sleep alone after my nightmare and debated whether or not I should go and see Derek. After realising I couldn't just sleep naked I managed to summon enough courage in myself to open the bedroom door and cross the small distance between mine and Derek's rooms. However, when I reached for the door handle to open the door all my nerves came back and I began panicking over why I had suddenly decided it was okay to just walk into a _guys _bedroom in only a towel.

_He's your mate!_

And I'm naked! I snapped at my inner self

Hesitantly I reached over to open the door before I could chicken out again and walked into Derek's room. As soon as I walked in I realised two things, one of them being one side was remarkably tidy while the other side was a scruffy mess, the other thing was that there were two identical beds in his room. At first I didn't quite understand why Derek would have two beds in his room but as soon as it clicked I was just one more scare from poopying myself. I tried to walk quietly out of the room but of course if you put me in a dark room wearing only a towel to cover myself in, there is going to be some destruction.

So as I stepped backwards my foot slipped on a discarded pencil that was most likely Simon's on the floor and to keep myself up right I had to stumble around looking like I was trying to fly. In the end I bashed into the wall and only just managed to catch the towel that was slipping dangerously low from my chest. I stayed on the wall for a while trying to get my breathing and heartbeat under control. After finally managing to collect myself I looked over to the two beds and saw they were both still sleeping peacefully with even breathing.

I walked over to the clean side deciding that one was most likely going to be Derek's and when I got closer I noticed how big the person was, confirming it was Derek. I edged closer to him until I was standing directly next to his figure and gently tried shaking him awake. Sadly he didn't wake so I started whispering for him to wake up. In the end I shook him a little harder and he eventually awoke with a groggy, "What the fuck?"

I giggled at his grumpiness before remembering about my lack of clothing. I blushed furiously even though Derek still hadn't looked at me yet. My blush set my face on fire when he took notice of my attire. I heard a low growling sound before he coughed as his eyes racked over my body. I felt self-conscious under his intense gaze but held back the urge to run far away.

"Um Chloe w-what are you um d-doing in here?" he asked still looking at my body with his intense gaze.

"W-well I had a nightmare and wanted a shower to um clear m-my head b-but I have no clothes to wear now." I whispered

"Ok just err wait outside and I'll get you something." He said

I nodded and exited the room without another word. Two minutes later Derek walked out of his room carrying some clothes I thanked him and he followed me into my room. I went into my bathroom to change into the clothes he handed to me which when I looked at them were ten sizes too big and too baggy. I slipped on the oversized t-shirt that reached just over my knees and decided against the shorts he had also given me because they were too baggy and the t-shirt practically swallowed me whole anyway.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Derek on the bed. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until I felt the need to explain why I had woken up in the middle of the night wearing only a towel.

"S-so your probably wondering why I woke you up." I whisper to him.

He looks at me with soft eyes and nods silently.

"Well I had this dream but it felt really real, I was walking towards the school when this swarm of ghosts attacked me, it was like they were waiting for my presence. There was hundreds of them all over the school and wherever I walked they would follow me or poses someone around me so they could get my attention." I say.

"I tried to run from them but they followed me everywhere. I ran into a room to lock them out but they followed through the walls and doors. There were bodies all over the floor, lifeless and cold. I walked towards one of them but when I got close to it, i-it sort of reacted to my presence like the other ghosts. It tried to reach out to me but I scrambled away from it. the more distance I put between me and the bodies the more they each responded to me by coming back from the dead. They started screaming at me telling me it was my fault they were dead so I would have the same fate. There were these glass doors that I hadn't seen before so I ran to them but it led to a balcony with no railings. I was trapped and tried to run back through the doors but the ghosts and bodies were coming for me. They pushed me over the roof and I-I died." I finished, half expecting Derek to scramble away from me. Instead he held me in his arms gently and caressed my skin soothingly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Chloe." He whispered to me.

I silently nodded and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his presence while I thought about the horrible nightmare. Just as I was getting comfortable and beginning to relax against my mate, he stiffened and stood up sharply. I had to catch myself before falling off the bed.

"Oww! Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him

"There's something outside." He said

I began panicking, wondering if it could be Royce and Rae coming for me again. Derek sensed my fear and crouched down in front of me.

"I won't let anything hurt you Chloe. Not again." He said firmly

I only nodded because I was still scared poopless about what was outside.

"I'm gonna go check out what's outside. I need you to stay inside and go wake up dad, Simon and Tori, K?" Derek said

He didn't wait for a reply and planted a short kiss on my temple before hastily leaving the room. Alone and petrified for the life of me I wondered what was going to happen to my mate.

**Hey guys, bit of a late update so please forgive me. I am currently revising for a bunch of exams coming up in 2 weeks so some of my updates might take a while. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it. Love ya! x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back to High School**

Twenty one

**Chloe POV**

After the day's events and the horrid nightmare I had tonight all I really wanted to do was curl up under the welcoming bed covers and fall into a dreamless sleep. However, I could not do this because life just isn't that nice and somebody up there really doesn't like me at the moment. Now, I should have probably done what I had been told when Derek ordered me to stay inside and get Kit, but I'd had just about had enough of everything tonight and quite frankly I was getting a little bit cranky. That must have been what had made me decide to ignore Derek's orders and help him.

I ran from room to room shouting frantically at everyone to get their butts off their beds because we had an emergency. Well those words weren't used exactly but I would rather it be thought of that way. Anyway, apparently Simon, Kit and Tori where used to emergency drills or whatever because they were completely calm about getting to Derek to help him. _I _on the other hand had been freaking out about how Derek could be hurt or Royce and Rae could be out there.

I rushed down the stairs – accidently missing two in my haste and tumbled into Simon who helped me up – and ran into the cold night. I had completely forgotten about my lack of clothing until that moment but I was more concerned for my mates safety.

Tori and Kit where the last to come outside but they didn't question why I was suddenly screaming at them to get outside. I was trying to find Derek in the night but it was impossible, everywhere was quiet and it was too dark to see anything. Behind me Kit and Tori both had balls of light in their hands which I assumed where spells of some kind. Simon was standing next to me and was chanting something under his breath. Something was making my chest heat up, I pulled my pendant out to see it was glowing viciously.

Everyone's eyes were staring at me and the pendant but I had no idea what was going on.

"Check the forest. Tori go with Chloe, you're the most powerful one here right now." Kit ordered

She nodded and we took off running to the forest. Our footsteps echoed around the hopefully empty forest. The trees made shadows from Tori's light thingy in her hands and as we continued to run I could hear grunting ahead of us.

"This way!" I said

We turned left and continued to run through the darkness. Something snaked onto my foot and I fell on my face.

"Happy now blondie? Dragging us all back to our bodies for a bit of fun?" Something said.

I screamed as I looked into the empty eye holes of a rotting corpse. Tori threw her ball of light at it but it only made it angry. She helped me up and we started running again. Bats and rotting birds swept over our heads and would try pecking our eyes out.

"What's happening?" Tori panted

Even in the circumstances she sounded calm if not exhausted but still calm. I didn't bother answering because I knew just as much as she did. We reached a big clearing where a huge figure was bent down with rotting bodies all over it. The person was grunting and had a pool of blood next to it. I knew those grunts, and by the way I began feeling extremely protective of the person I knew it was my mate.

"Derek!" I shouted even though he was only meters away from me

His head snapped up and so did the corpses on top of him they all started getting off of him but came straight for me and Tori. She had her ball of light ready and made it go across the wide area of space where the corpses where. It made them fly backwards but they got up again straight after. I was too busy watching Derek to notice that one of the corpses had crawled towards me. This one was rotting more than the others and was making noises instead of words. It grabbed onto my arm and started dragging its body upwards. I started crying silently and tried pushing the creature off of me but it just dug its bony hand into my arms tighter.

"Gah gah gra gho gra." It said once it got close to my face.

It was repulsive and horrid. Its skull was only half there and its whole body had green moss on it. The other corpses were getting closer and Tori was still trying to get them away from me and Derek too.

"S-stop p-p-please." I said while crying

It dropped to the ground and stared up at me. I didn't know why it listened to me but I wasn't about to waste time finding out.

"S-stand s-s-still please." I said to all of them

They all stopped moving though some obviously tried not to. I rushed to Derek who was lying on the floor. A corpse was lying over him.

"Get off him." I ordered venomously because that was _my _mate.

The creature slowly got off Derek's body but this one wasn't as old as the others and still had its flesh on it.

"This is your fault missy. You did this to us and we don't like being treated like fools." The thing said

The other bodies started shouting and making noises in protest to what I was doing to them.

"Please be quiet. I didn't mean to do this to any of you. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it wasn't my intention to do so. I don't know how I did this but I want to help you. Okay? Just let me find out." I said

Everywhere was silent so I sat next to Derek and Tori followed behind me, still watching the bodies cautiously which was a good idea.

"Tori I need your jacket." I said without taking my eyes of Derek

She didn't say anything just took the jacket off and tossed it to me without looking away from the bodies. I put it on the source of the puddle of blood which was a cut going from one side of his stomach to the other. The fabric of the jacket was stained instantly but Derek seemed to be getting better as the blood stopped flowing out of him.

"Your dream -Raised the bodies - Brought them back - From the dead." Derek said

"How do I send them back?" I asked him

"You – need – concentrate – on – pushing – back" He said

It was obvious that talking was hurting Derek so I stayed quiet and concentrated on each individual body.

"I'm sorry I did this. I am going to send you back now. I never meant to cause you pain." I said

I sat down with my eyes closed and breathed in and out slowly. I visualised pulling the spirit of the corpses out of their bodies so they were in the air and floating. I imagined an open window that was filled with light and pushing the spirits into the window. It took a while because I did it individually so the spirits didn't fly away but eventually I got them all out of the bodies.

I opened my eyes again and looked at my pendant to see the glow on it was fading gradually. I looked back at Derek to see him staring at me. He was holding Tori's jacket to his wound but I was sure he was finished bleeding now. Tori helped me carry his weight back to the house which was hard considering he could barely hold himself up and he weighed at least twice as much as both of us. When we got to the house me and Tori led him up to his room and put him on his bed.

I got him a fresh shirt and put it next to him before helping him take of the blood stained t shirt he was wearing. I looked at the damage of the cut and it did look deep. I asked him where the first aid kit was and got it from the bathroom. Most of the bleeding had stopped but a small trickle was running down his side. I cleaned the cut then applied the only antibiotic that was in the kit. I called for Tori and she said she had sent a signal to Kit that said they were back at the house and safe so they should be with them soon. I bandaged the cut while I waited for Kit because I think Derek would need stitches.

When I looked back up at him I could see his eye where half closed but he was staring at me. I wiped his hair from his eyes so I could look at him properly and just kept stroking it soothingly.

"Hey." I whispered

"Hey." He said

"You scared me." I admitted "Are you okay now?" I asked

He nodded but he flinched like it hurt him to move much.

"I told you to stay inside." He said

"I don't usually listen to people that often." I said with a small smile

"You could have got hurt."

"So could you." I said looking at his cut

"I heal fast, you don't."

"You're not invincible Derek." I said looking back up at him

"But I can protect myself."

"I can protect myself! I got rid of those things." I said

"I know." He said "I was just worried about you."

"I'm okay." I said

I leaned down and pecked his lips gently, I loved how soft they were. He groaned as I pulled back and I smiled down at him.

Kit came in seconds later and I jumped off the bed so he could get a better look at Derek.

"You need stitches but with your werewolf healing I'm going to use the dissolvable ones." Kit said

"Should I leave?" I asked

"No!" Derek said immediately

Kit looked over at me then back at Derek.

"He needs to be with you right now Chloe. It's a werewolf thing, after everything that has happened his wolf is on edge right now and needs you to be close to him so he knows your okay." Kit said

I nodded and Derek signalled for me to go on the other side of the bed from Kit. While Kit worked on his cut I sat still and held onto Derek's hand. I watched as he stared up at me and it took everything in me not to kiss him again. Once Kit was finished he said Simon was going to be sleeping downstairs so I was free to stay in the same room as Derek which we both seemed to be happy about.

I lay down next to Derek and he pulled me close to him. I marvelled in how well built he was and ran my hand up and down his chest, feeling his muscles and 6 pack. He growled when I stopped and I giggled at his look of disappointment. I really wanted to kiss him again but didn't because the last two kisses had been me making the first move and I wanted him to be the one to kiss me. I didn't realise I was staring at his lips until I caught myself doing it and I blushed in the dark.

I sighed and relaxed into his side until my breathing slowed and I fell into a well deserved sleep.

**I haven't updated in years and I am so sorry for that. I have been a little bit busy with school and such but I really want to update sooner if possible. I hope you liked this update and I know it was quite short but to be fair I was writing it really quickly. Love You All! Please comment what you think xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back to High School**

Twenty Two

Chloe POV

When I woke up, Derek was still sleeping but images from everything that had happened still haunted my brain. Everything the corpses had said to me seemed to replay in my mind like a broken record and the demon I had released instead of Becca was still on my mind too.

Even while I was lying against Derek's hard chest, his warmth and protective arms around me did nothing to sooth my nerves like they usually did and I couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen soon.

I didn't want what I now had with Derek to be over, especially when I had only just found out I was hit mate less than twenty four hours ago. I snuggled closer into Derek when I realised that everything I now had could be broken soon and sought comfort from his touch which I easily got as his arms tightened around me.

I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up but couldn't actually get up since Derek was holding me in a death grip which made me incredibly uncomfortable when I needed to pee. I started wriggling and squirming to try and loosen his hold but it only made him hold onto me tighter and I quickly had to resort to pinching and prodding him to get him to wake up.

It was mean but it worked effectively and as he stirred and his hold on me loosened, I took the opportunity to roll to the side so I fell off the bed and while it did hurt a lot, I didn't dwell on it and ran across the hall towards the bathroom where I was finally free.

When I was finished doing what a girl gotta do, I went back into Derek's bedroom to see he was sitting up with his elbows on his knees and his legs swung over the side of the bed and his head bent down.

I quietly walked over and sat next to him but didn't say anything so I could wait for him to be the first to speak and thankfully, I didn't have to wait long.

"How are you feeling Clo?" he asked

I smiled slightly at his nickname for me and leaned into his side so he could wrap his arms around me. I felt him shift his position slightly before I was pulled onto his lap yet again and I looped my arms around his neck to ensure I didn't fall off of him like I had done the bed only minutes ago.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked and he chuckled

He didn't answer right away so I took the time to marvel at his appearance. His dark hair was messy and his green eyes still looked heavy from sleep but his chest looked as good as ever with his six pack and gorgeous muscles clear on display.

I caught him watching me as I took in the sight of his body and blushed a furious red at being caught which only made his chest rumble into another loud set of chuckles while I hid my face in his shoulder with my hair guarding the side of me.

"I'm fine angel, its Ronan who is stressed. He wants to talk to you again and he's giving me a headache." He admitted and I giggled at his words which tightened his hold on me.

"Can you put him in control again? Please?" I asked hesitantly without meeting his eyes.

I felt Derek shift and in a second my chin was being lifted and my blue eyes were met with Ronan's grey ones, making me smile slightly.

"Hello angel." His deep voice said and I could have sworn I swooned like every girl in the cliché movies. I tried to make out a response but I could only open and close my mouth like a fish out of water as his hands started moving up and down my body.

I didn't complain as his hands rubbed my back, sides and legs and found myself leaning into his touch more and more. In a blink, he had changed our position so I was straddling his waist with my legs on either side of him and he brought his lips to my neck where he assaulted my skin hungrily.

I tried muffling my moans of pleasure as he kissed, licked and nipped at my skin though it was useless since he could clearly hear every sound I was making with his enhanced hearing.

"Derek." I moaned without thinking and quickly realised my mistake as Ronan froze what he was doing to my body to look into my eyes and I noticed the grey in his was swarming with green meaning Derek was trying to take control.

"Would you like him back angel?" He asked and I could only nod my head as I could still feel the traces his fingers and lips had left on my body.

I watched as the grey completely vanished from his eyes so I was left staring into Derek's hypnotising green ones. I didn't know what to say, too embarrassed to form a coherent sentence but it seemed like I didn't need to because before I had the opportunity to speak, Derek's lips found mine.

For once he had made the first move, not me or Ronan. Him. And it wasn't a short and sweet little kiss like the ones we had shared before either, it was long and passionate and I couldn't believe it was actually Derek who was kissing me and not Ronan who seemed like the bolder one of the pair.

I don't know how long we kissed for, all I know it that it left me breathless. I rested my forehead on his while we caught our breath and I realise in that moment that I didn't care if my world collapsed.

I didn't care that my Aunt had abused me and treated me like crap for two years. I didn't care that I was a freak who couldn't control her powers or that I had been kidnapped not twenty four hours ago. It didn't matter that I was bullied in school or that a bunch of demons wanted to kill me. Because I had a guy who wanted me and was destined to love me.

I had a group of people like me, all supernaturals and all different. I didn't live in a hell house with a snotty Aunt who never loved me and I wasn't worrying about the bitches in school who would hate me because I spent time with one of the hottest guys in the school

Maybe demons would attack our world and kill off humanity in a blood thirst induced revenge, maybe I would fail my maths class this year, maybe I would never see my only other living family member ever again.

That didn't matter.

Because for once in my life I was completely happy and I was thinking about myself. I wasn't thinking about what my Aunt would say or do if she found out I hadn't cleaned the house, I wasn't thinking about the girls in school who would harass me for how I dressed and try bullying me into doing their homework.

I was thinking of my life with Derek and his family, because they saved me from a personal hell I thought I would never escape. I was free.

I was free, happy and secure with who I was with and in the moment, the sky could have fallen down on the building and I wouldn't have noticed because I was staring into a pair of eyes that I hoped to see every day of my life.

But just because I was happy didn't dissolve away my problems. I still had to find Becca, stop the demons I had released, find Royce and his little helpers and learn to control my powers. Soon.

But everybody has demons and mine just want some more attention. I'll just have to see what happens when I get back to high school.

_~The End~_

**I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS FANFIC! **

**I started this on January 18****th**** 2015 and todays date is February 18****th**** 2016\. It has taken me exactly one year and one month to finish this but in my defence, I was locked out of my account for four months. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this fanfic! Please leave comments if you did and follow me for more to come. I plan on doing a new fanfic that I will be updating regularly about THE MAZE RUNNER. **

**Thank you everybody who has helped me write this with your comments and please know that I love you all. I hope to see you guys soon! **


	23. AN 2

**A/N**

**Hi guys, so this isn't a chapter or anything but I've been thinking for a while about doing a sequel for this book because I have some ideas on how I want it to go. **

**Please tell me if you think it would be a good idea and if you would like it and thank you so much for all of your comments and reviews because they really mean a lot to me. **

**The sequel to this would include a lot more of Simon and Tori and I'm hoping to explore some new areas with the Derek and Chloe mate thing that I think would be pretty cool.**

**Let me know what you think and I should be updating soon with a teaser chapter if I chose to do a sequel but it depends on if you guys think it would be a good idea. **

**Thanks again! **

**Xx **


End file.
